


Tentación nocturna

by MavisVermillion464



Category: KatsuDeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Incubus Bakugou Katsuki, middle school midoriya izuku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisVermillion464/pseuds/MavisVermillion464
Summary: Un libro antiguo, un sello roto y luna llena, condiciones perfectas para encontrarse con lo desconocido.Midoriya Izuku está por descubrir que no todo lo que comienza bien, termina bien, cuestión que le queda clara cada vez que recibe una embestida por parte de la criatura sobre él.Incubo!Katsuki Shota!DekuCon un Incubo de por medio supongo que sobran las advertencias, pero las pondré.Alto contenido sexual
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Midoriya Izuku, un jovencito de apenas catorce años corre desesperado a su casa, ha obtenido un libro interesante y se encuentra ansioso por comenzar a leerlo. 

Un hombre anciano y rico acaba de donar a su escuela una enorme cantidad de libros de su biblioteca personal y aunque algunos están en mal estado aún son legibles y pueden repararse, ése es el caso del libro que carga, un libro viejo y de páginas amarillentas, escrito a mano y completamente en latín, el profesor Aizawa le ha dicho que no hay problema si se queda con el, un libro menos que poner en el inventario.

El joven llega a su casa y después de reportarse ante su madre lo segundo que hace es arrojar su mochila sobre la cama, es fin de semana y tiene tiempo de sobra, usará ese lapso para traducir y reparar ese libro, el acabado es precioso y está seguro de que será la joya de su colección, sujeta el libro con delicadeza y sentado frente a su escritorio repasa con cuidado cada detalle del texto, aparte de las letras en lenguaje desconocido el bello ejemplar está plagado de símbolos extraños, despertando en el tierno jovencito la más profunda curiosidad.

—Que libro más extraño, ahora estoy aun más interesado en saber que dice—Los ojos de Izuku brillaban llenos de determinación. 

Inmerso como estaba en su fascinación por aquel libro, fue tomado por sorpresa por un fuerte ruido causado por su mochila al caerse de la cama. 

Su sobresalto tuvo como consecuencia que accidentalmente arrancase una de las páginas centrales.

—¡No, no, soy un torpe!—En su desesperación comenzó a conectar ambas partes esperando ingenuamente que se quedaran pegadas, obviamente sin éxito alguno—¡Cinta adhesiva ¿Donde esta la cinta adhesiva?—Revolviendo sus cajones pudo dar con el pequeño rollo de cinta y afanosamente unió las partes rotas en un deplorable resultado. 

—Se supone que lo cuidaría y en su lugar lo terminé arruinando— Izuku se lamentaba por su torpeza. 

Vio desolado el resultado de su descuido, el precioso dibujo que ocupaba totalmente la parte central del libro había quedado arruinado, un pentagrama en trazos góticos con una media luna en el centro y varias letras sin sentido aparente, Izuku creyó que eso se vería genial impreso en algún accesorio o siendo un tatuaje. 

Pero ahora el dibujo estaba partido por la mitad con una brecha de unos cuantos milímetros—Soy un inútil—El día había comenzado tan bien y ahora estaba arruinado por un tonto descuido—¡No, no todo está perdido! Aun puedo traducirlo...¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez hasta pueda restaurar el dibujo—El muchacho trataba de darse ánimos a si mismo en un intento de ver las cosas desde un enfoque positivo, acto interrumpido por la voz de la madre del muchacho, pidiéndole que bajara a cenar, petición que no fue denegada. 

No tenía caso llorar por la leche derramada asi que después de cenar y con renovadas fuerzas encendió su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en la traducción del texto, nunca se dió cuenta de que el dibujo en la parte central había desaparecido y sin avanzar mucho en su trabajo llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas una sensación de frío lo despertó repentinamente, con pereza dirigió su vista al reloj en la pared

"3:33 am" 

—"¿Que rayos? Aun es muy temprano"—Pensó, molesto por despertar tan pronto, intentó acomodarse en una mejor posición y seguir durmiendo, pero le fue imposible, podía mover su cabeza pero el resto de su cuerpo no respondía—"¿Parálisis del sueño?"—Pensó asustado. 

—Tch, tan sólo es un niño, que decepción—Una voz ronca y masculina con un deje de molestia resonó en la habitación—En fin, peor es nada—. 

Izuku trató de buscar la fuente de aquella voz, la abundante luz de la luna llena colandose por la ventana le facilitó el trabajo, pudo ver perfectamente la figura de un hombre adulto parado junto a su cama, un hombre totalmente desnudo.

Cabello rubio y desordenado, piel blanca, un rostro bien parecido, un cuerpo atlético y atractivo y unos ojos brillantes en tonos rojizos, pero lo más sobresaliente de aquella persona frente a el eran un par de alas negras como la noche semejantes a las de los murciélagos y una cola larga y escamosa que se sacudía inquieta en el aire.

Presa del pánico, Izuku trató de gritar pero le fue imposible, de su garganta solo salió un patético gemido.

Sus sábanas fueron apartadas con brusquedad y antes de darse cuenta aquella criatura estaba sobre él, el peliverde se estremeció violentamente cuando aquel sujeto se inclinó hacia su cuello y una lengua humeda y caliente le recorrió de la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. 

—Sabes a virgen—Dijo en tono burlón la criatura frente a el—Será todo un placer despojarte de tu inocencia, aunque no será divertido si estás inmóvil—Con un chasquido de dedos las funciones motrices de Izuku volvieron y de un salto se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose totalmente cerrada.

—¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme!¡Mamá, papá!—El pequeño peliverde estaba aterrado y golpeaba la puerta llamando por ayuda. 

—Es inútil, nadie vendrá, grita y llora cuanto quieras, me gusta escuchar la voz de mis presas mientras las poseo con fuerza—El tipo había llegado junto a él y le habia dicho todo eso hablándole al oído. 

—¿Que les has hecho?—Dijo Izuku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas temiendo lo peor. 

—Nada, sólo están profundamente dormidos—El rubio no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara y tomándo al chico por el rostro le forzó a abrir la boca introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, dando inicio a un beso obseno. 

Izuku gimoteaba dentro del beso siendo incapaz de apartarse, hasta que tras una mordida en su labio por parte de su agresor, el hombre se separó de él. 

—Katsuki, ese es mi nombre, hazme un favor y gritalo tan alto como puedas—Dijo antes de tomar al chico por los cabellos y arrojarlo al centro de la habitación. 

Izuku quedó de cara en el piso de su cuarto, sobresaltandose al instante al sentir algo duro, muy caliente y obsenamente grande frotando su trasero, podía sentirlo claramente aún sobre la tela de su pijama. 

—No estas tan mal para ser un niño—Paso su lengua por sus labios y acto seguido mordió fuertemente el hombro del muchacho, con sus largas y afiladas uñas comenzó lentamente a desgarrar la ropa del menor, hasta que lo dejo totalmente desnudo. 

—¡No por favor ya basta, detente, te lo ruego!—Lloraba al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba por el piso intentando escapar.

—No te preocupes seré muy gentil, ya verás te encantará, aunque soy un demonio puedo mostrarte un poco del cielo—Katsuki le dió una sonrisa que no hizo más que darle escalofríos al jovencito. 

—¡No por favor, no quiero!—Izuku seguía gritando y forcejeando hasta que fue detenido en seco, dos dedos gruesos y largos se introdujeron en la entrada de su trasero.

—¡No, no, saca...! ¡Agh!¡Ngh!—Izuku gemía de dolor ante la brusca invasión de su cuerpo. 

El jovencito trató de voltearse y atacar a su agresor, pero los múltiples latigazos en su espalda y su trasero propinados por la cola del Incubo lo dejaron manso y sumiso a merced de su captor. 

—Mierda, habia olvidado lo estrechos que son estos agujeros—Dijo Katsuki agregando un tercer dedo, acercando su boca al trasero del pecoso dejando caer un fino hilo de saliva en la entrada del muchacho. 

El joven sentía la sustancia caliente y viscosa entrar en su interior, sin saber porqué sus entrañas comenzaron a palpitar y su cuerpo se calentaba, su entrada se contraia y los dedos alcanzaban a entrar mas profundo en su interior. 

La saliva del Incubo es un potente estimulante. 

Katsuki agregó un cuarto dedo y comenzó a estirar bruscamente la entrada de Izuku y sólo por diversión comenzó a morderle la espalda dejando dolorosas marcas en su piel.

Una vez que se aburrió, Katsuki le sacó los dedos de su interior y se detuvo un momento a contemplar su obra, la entrada de Izuku estaba totalmente abierta y humeda, se contraia como si lo estuviera invitando a entrar, invitación que fue aceptada gustosamente. 

Volteó al pecoso dejándolo boca arriba teniendo una visión perfecta de su excitación, jadeaba con un claro gesto de confusión, el no quería eso pero su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar. 

—Tranquilo, que lo bueno esta por comenzar, sólo no te desmayes—Y sin avisar ni pedir permiso, introdujo su miembro en la entrada del muchacho provocando que su espalda se arqueara violentamente.

A pesar de que había sido previamente preparado dolía y bastante, Izuku sintió que el aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones y su cuerpo sufría espasmos, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando el rubio comenzó a embestirlo, clavando su duro miembro en las entrañas del dulce muchacho.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡No, por favor sácalo!—El pobre chico no había hecho más que suplicar desde el principio. 

—Pero si eres tú quien no me suelta, mira—Sujetó la cabeza de Midoriya y lo forzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, obligándolo a ver como su miembro salía de él por completo y se introducía con fuerza nuevamente. 

Katsuki soltó una carcajada cruel y comenzó a morder repetidas veces el torso de Izuku, clavandole las uñas en los glúteos y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, no conforme con ello la cola de aquella criatura comenzó a estrangular el delgado cuello del pecoso, liberandolo sólo hasta que su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color.

El característico sonido de dos pieles chocando y un ligero olor a sangre comenzaron a inundar el lugar, lágrimas fluian abundantemente de los ojos de Izuku, producto de la impotencia y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. 

—¡Aah, no! ¡Ngh haa! ¡No, ahí no!—Contrario a sus deseos su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar, el Incubo había encontrado un punto que le daba descargas placenteras a su interior. 

—Dices que no pero mírate, en tu rostro no hay mas que placer y tu culo me aprieta más fuerte que antes ¿Crees que no siento tus espasmos? ¡Que cuerpo más lascivo!—Katsuki aumento la intensidad de las embestidas, ensañandose y apuñalando sin piedad la próstata del ojiverde, el pobre de Izuku sentía que de verdad lo partirian en dos, Katsuki lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que las manos quedarían un buen rato grabadas en su cadera. 

—No, no quiero...—El jovencito se seguía negando con la poca cordura que le quedaba, incluso su voz salía sin fuerzas de su garganta. 

—Que niño más terco—Dijo Katsuki, a esas alturas cualquier otra persona ya estaría completamente rendida suplicando por más placer. 

El rubio se detuvo momentáneamente e Izuku creyó que ya todo había terminado pero no fue así, sin salir de su interior el rubio lo tomó en brazos y caminó con el hasta la cama, recostandose en ella y dejando al pecoso encima de él, sentado sobre su miembro. 

—Te propongo un trato—Dijo el rubio mientras su cola le daba de golpes al trasero del pecoso en contraste con las caricias que el rubio le daba a sus muslos—Si logras hacer que me corra antes que tú, no te volveré a tocar sin tu consentimiento—Dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Y si no puedo?—Pregunto Izuku aún con una voz temblorosa, sentía que había una trampa en todo esto. 

—Serás mi puta el resto de tu vida—Fue toda la respuesta que le dió—Asi que te aconsejo que empieces a mover tu jodido culo con todas tus fuerzas a menos que quieras ser mi ramera personal el resto de tus días—El Incubo vio satisfecho como los ojos del peliverde se humedecian y una sonrisa burlona se instaló en su rostro al ver como el pecoso le ponía las manos sobre el pecho para impulsarse e iniciar un sube y baja sobre el miembro del rubio. 

Izuku comenzaba a sentir que no lo lograría, el estaba en su límite conteniendo a duras penas los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de sus labios, en comparación suya el rubio ni siquiera gemía. 

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, Izuku contrajo su entrada lo más que pudo y de esa forma comenzó a cabalgarle con más fuerza, sacándole a su compañero apenas unos cuantos gruñidos. 

—"Eso, con más fuerza"—El joven Midoriya tenía la ligera esperanza de ganar, pero cuando el miembro de Katsuki golpeó fuertemente su próstata supo que era más probable que él se corriera primero, así que sin otra opción, decidió imitar las acciones previas de su acompañante y se inclinó para morder y chupar su cuello. 

Sonoros y masculinos gemidos inundaron la habitación, Midoriya lo había descubierto a Katsuki no le gustaba solamente causar dolor, así que con nuevos bríos, coló sus manos tras la espalda del Incubo y sin dejar de autopenetrarse comenzó a arañar la espalda del mayor, acariciando ocasionalmente la base de la cola. 

Pero esas técnicas tenían un doble riesgo, el miembro de Izuku ya estaba goteando, listo para alcanzar el clímax y sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a pronunciar el nombre del rubio. 

—¡Katsuki! ¡Ah! ¡Katsuki!—Izuku ya no gemía, sino que gritaba, para callar sus gritos terminó por morder fuertemente el cuello de Katsuki y eso bastó para que el rubio eyaculara abundantemente dentro de él, Izuku era el ganador. 

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Izuku en ningún momento dejó de moverse, desde hace un rato que el joven había olvidado su objetivo inicial y se había concentrado únicamente en darse placer a si mismo, con la cara roja, la boca abierta y los ojos casi en blanco, Izuku saltaba agresivamente sobre Katsuki. 

El Incubo por otro lado se hayaba atónito, ese humano tenía la osadía de estarlo usando, regalandole una imagen en extremo erotica y obsena. 

Aprovechando su miembro aún erecto, tomó los hombros de Izuku y lo recostó bruscamente sobre la cama, iniciando una serie de embestidas rápidas y profundas. 

—¿Quieres correrte también, mocoso?—Katsuki ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba oírla. 

—¡Si, si quie...! ¡Aah, ahí, más!—El pecoso ya no tenía la capacidad de dar frases enteras, mucho menos coherentes. 

Bastaron un par de embestidas para que Izuku alcanzara su orgasmo, apretando fuertemente el miembro de Katsuki provocando que liberara una segunda descarga de semen en su interior, a su vez Izuku se corrió dando un grito de placer largo y agudo que se prolongó varios segundos antes de quedar sin fuerzas sobre la cama. 

Katsuki salió de él con un movimiento rápido y brusco que produjo en Izuku un débil gemido, sus fuerzas se habían ido totalmente. 

El rubio contempló detenidamente el resultado de sus acciones, los ojos del muchacho estaban semi abiertos y aún tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, toda la blanca piel del muchacho estaba tapizada completamente de las marcas de sus uñas y dientes, en su cuello podía verse claramente la huella que su cola dejó al enroscarse de forma inmisericorde alrededor, las piernas del peliverde estaban completamente abiertas, dejando ver la entrada del peliverde totalmente inundada en semen. 

—Gracias por la comida—Dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa, arrojando sobre Izuku, la sabana que previamente le había arrebatado de las manos, había obtenido del peliverde toda la energía que necesitaba y ahora era tiempo de irse, tenía que encontrar y deshacerse de los descendientes de aquel bastardo que lo encerró por siglos en ese maldito libro, incinerando dicho texto antes de salir por la ventana y perderse en esa noche de luna llena.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A Izuku le tomó una semana recuperarse físicamente y varios meses asimilar que aquello había ocurrido en verdad, pero ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, el tipo de había ido y su vida transcurría con normalidad, se había desviado del camino a casa para comprar unos encargos de su madre, llegando a su hogar más tarde de lo planeado. 

Al entrar por la puerta detectó un olor masculino en el ambiente, cosa rara, ya que su padre ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. 

—Hijo que bueno que llegaste, ven, preséntate con el nuevo vecino—Con la mano de su madre en la espalda, se encaminaron ambos a la sala, pero Izuku se quedó congelado apenas divisó a su invitado sentado en el sillón. 

—Me alegra conocerte, nuevo vecino, soy Bakugo Katsuki, mucho gusto—.   
.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

El joven Izuku estaba pálido, frente a él, con una sonrisa altanera, vistiendo una gran gabardina negra y cómodamente sentado en el sillón, se encontraba la causa de sus días de insomnio, y para que negarlo, algunos de sus sueños húmedos. 

—¿Estas sorprendido cariño? Bueno es natural, hasta hace unos días saludé normalmente a la señora Todoroki y jamas me comentó que fueran a mudarse—Decía Inko a un enmudecido pecoso. 

—Surgieron algunos imprevistos para la familia y tuvieron que marcharse de emergencia, pero no se preocupe, están bien—Katsuki no había quitado su sonrisa del rostro y sus ojos estaban concentrados en Izuku, su madre por otro lado parecía no darse cuenta.

—No te quedes callado hijo, saluda al joven Katsuki— Dijo Inko dulcemente a su hijo, pero Izuku no hablo, miraba fijamente al recién llegado y temblaba ligeramente—Disculpe, es muy tímido—Dijo la señora Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa era la primera vez que veía a su hijo comportarse de esa manera, quizá el nuevo vecino lo habia impresionado de más. 

—No se preocupe señora, yo ya me iba solo vine a presentarme, hasta luego Izuku—Katsuki pasó junto al peliverde pasándole una mano por encima como si fuera un saludo, desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

Izuku no dijo nada, aún consternado por la sorpresa inicial se dirigió a su habitación en completo silenció y con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado consiguió no ser molestado el resto de la tarde. 

Izuku quedó tan nervioso que trató en vano de distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero ya iban dar las doce de la noche y no había podido resolver un solo ejercicio de su tarea, además por mucho que quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de mirar por su ventanal a la anterior residencia de los Todoroki, no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaban y que había sido de ellos. 

—No debes preocuparte por ellos, simplemente los asusté un poco—Una voz cargada de burla llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo saltar en su asiento. 

Automáticamente sus ojos buscaron al dueño de la voz encontrando al susodicho alegremente tumbado sobre su cama, tal y como si fuera el amo y señor de aquel lugar. 

—¿¡A qué te refieres con eso!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?—Izuku procuró modular el volumen de su voz no sabía si su madre se encontraba despierta y no sabía si podría dar una explicación. 

Katsuki no le respondió, soltó una risilla y se puso a rememorar los actos de los días pasados, recordó cuánto se había divertido provocando un poltergeist en aquella elegante casa, su parte favorita había sido ver a Enji salir huyendo de ese lugar con su mujer e hija en los hombros y un mocoso de cabello bicolor corriendo detrás, al día siguiente simplemente se presentó ante la familia y a un precio ridículamente bajo obtuvo la vivienda. 

—Queria verte, Deku—Dijo de pronto el Incubo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. 

Y fue en ese momento que Izuku se dió cuenta, aquella criatura jamas tuvo la intención de dejarlo en paz, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. 

—Quita esa cara nerd, cumpliré mi promesa y no te voy a poner las manos encima a menos de que me lo pidas—Katsuki tenía un brillo en los ojos que Izuku no supo interpretar y eso solo empeoró su mal presentimiento. 

—¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó?—El Incubo comenzó a incorporarse mientras sonreía de modo altanero. 

Izuku solo pudo tratar de huir, encontrando la puerta nuevamente cerrada, escuchaba claramente los pasos de aquel hombre a su espalda, en un intento por alejarse de él, acabo acorralado frente al gran espejo de su habitación y ya no pudo moverse más, aquel espejo reflejaba claramente los acontecimientos de aquella noche. 

Su pequeño cuerpo siendo embestido sin piedad, su cara perdida en placer, los gritos y gemidos saliendo de su boca, el momento culminante fue verse a sí mismo montando al Incubo y gimiendo su nombre, atrapado completamente en una ola de lujuria de la que no fue capaz de escapar. 

—Dime ¿Ya lo olvidaste?—Katsuki había comenzado a susurrar en su oído—El calor de mis manos sobre tu piel, la sensación de mis labios sobre tu cuello ¿Ya lo olvidaste?—.

Izuku no dijo nada, avergonzado de su persona no iba a negar el hecho de que no pudo olvidar todo lo sucedido y que en las frías y oscuras noches, recordaba todo aquello y terminaba por satisfacerse a si mismo, el aliento caliente de Katsuki sobre su cuello poco le ayudaba a mantener la calma. 

—Las criaturas como nosotros obtenemos fuerzas de diferentes formas, en mi caso robo la fuerza de los humanos mediante el sexo, el único problema es que aquello que tomas por la fuerza no se queda contigo mucho tiempo, pero si un humano comparte su energía de manera voluntaria, los resultados son mejores y más satisfactorios—Finalizo el rubio tomando distancia del pecoso. 

—¿Esperas que yo haga eso?—Dijo Izuku con la indignación plasmada en el rostro. 

—Claro que no, solo vine a saludarte, por la promesa que te hice anteriormente no puedo ni tocarte, además esperar a que tu madre se duerma por completo es muy aburrido, es una mujer adorable—Izuku palideció ante la mentira del Incubo, de haber realizado una investigación sabría que los incubos no tienen mucho interés por las mujeres casadas. 

—¡Déjala en paz!—Izuku tenía los ojos vidriosos y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. 

—Hagamos un trato, tu compartes tu energía conmigo y yo no le pondré un dedo encima a tu querida madre—El rubio extendió su mano como una señal para cerrar el trato mientras su rostro era adornado por un gesto de victoria, el pecoso temblaba de rabia frente a él. 

—Esta bien pero pondré una condición, deberás respetar lo que yo diga, te detendrás si yo digo que lo hagas y no lo haremos si yo me niego—. 

—De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema...—Katsuki vio con satisfacción al pecoso estrechar su mano, cerrando así el trato—Pero en cuanto tu te niegues seré libre de buscar otra víctima y matarla si me apetece—Fueron las frías palabras de Katsuki antes de jalar al jovencito e iniciar un beso rudo y hambriento al que Izuku no se resistió—Quítate la ropa—Dijo Katsuki con impaciencia. 

Izuku por su parte se limitó a obedecer, de modo lento y tembloroso se despojo de sus prendas, una por una, bajo la atenta mirada el Incubo, quien vio con desagrado el cuerpo de Izuku, todas las marcas que le dejó habían desaparecido y eso no le agradó, pero lo resolvería pronto, dejaría una marca en el, pero esta sería permanente.

—Colócate frente al espejo—Ordeno Katsuki con voz fría en cuanto el pecoso estuvo desnudo frente a él, una vez obedecida su orden se posicionó a la espalda del chico, el espejo reflejaba el cuerpo entero de Izuku, Katsuki se acercó hasta su cuello y dió una profunda inhalación—Hueles bien—Dijo en un tono bajo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo que temblaba frente a el. 

Izuku podía sentír la nariz del Incubo recorrer su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus muslos, poco a poco sintió ese tacto llegar hasta su trasero, Katsuki apretaba con fuerza esos suaves montículos de carne, seguramente le quedarían moretones después. 

Katsuki ya se había desechó de sus pantalones y frotaba su ereccion entre las nalgas de Deku, de un momento a otro Izuku dejo de sentir el miembro del rubio en su trasero y se sobresaltó al escuchar una nueva orden de Katsuki. 

—Mantén tus ojos en el espejo, quiero que te observes a ti mismo—Deku acató la orden, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su reflejo Izuku sintió cómo sus gluteos eran separados para luego soltar un grito por una lengua lamiendo su entrada y un dedo colandose en su interior.

—¡Ngh! No seas... Tan brusco—Aun con aquella intromisión Izuku conservaba la cordura suficiente para poder medir sus palabras, no quería que alguien acabará muerto por su culpa. 

Katsuki no le respondió, como si estuviera burlándose de él introdujo de golpe su lengua junto con dos dedos más, deleitandose con los sonoros gemidos de Izuku, cuyo rostro no podía estar más rojo, el peliverde veía con vergüenza a su propio reflejo retorcerse de placer, mientras que su miembro ya despierto era atendido por el rubio. 

Izuku sentía claramente aquella lengua avanzar y moverse en su interior, la sensación humeda y caliente le guiaba a un camino de perversidad del cual su sentido común no quería saber nada, pero en el que su cuerpo avanzaba sin dudas o intenciones de detenerse, Izuku ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus gemidos, mientras se sumergía en el placer se había dado cuenta de que su interior era tan horrible como el de aquella criatura detrás de él y que ningún caso tenía resistirse, estando a punto de llegar al orgasmo Katsuki se detuvo repentinamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar introdujo su miembro con fuerza dentro de el. 

—Los ojos en el espejo, Deku... ¡Aah! Estas tan apretado como la última vez—Katsuki no tuvo consideración, sin ninguna clase de piedad embistió con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del pecoso, viendo con satisfaccion y burla el rostro de Izuku deformarse por el placer—¿Te gusta esto, Deku? Dímelo, si no lo haces me detendré—Katsuki no le daría tregua, iba a divertirse tanto como quisiera. 

—Me... Gusta... Por favor, mas—Y con una frase tan cliché como esa, Izuku pudo sentir que la intensidad de las embestidas iba en aumento—¡Así, ahí!—Los verdes ojos de Izuku ya no veían el espejo, su vista se había nublado y aunque el placer estaba mezclado con el dolor eso no le importaba, su entrada se había apretado tanto que podía sentir incluso las venas marcadas en el miembro del rubio, su orgasmo estaba cerca, tanto, que sus uñas se había clavado en el marco del espejo y sus rodillas habían empezado a temblar, caería al suelo pronto si no se sujetaba bien, los testículos de Katsuki golpeando fuertemente su trasero fueron todo el incentivo que necesitó para liberarse en un orgasmo que terminó por manchar la superficie del espejo, quedandose así, quieto y manso, dejando que Katsuki utilizara su cuerpo a placer.

El rubio por su cuenta, aumento la velocidad y la rudeza de sus embestidas poniendo su boca en el hombro de Izuku y al momento de correrse le dió al peliverde una fuerte mordida, traspasando su piel y su carne, provocando una herida imposible de borrar. 

Izuku no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, las cosas empeoraron cuando en ese momento la boca y los dientes del rubio empezaron a emanar un calor intenso, tan fuerte que Izuku creyó que lo iba a quemar, abrumado por el cansancio y el dolor Izuku perdió el conocimiento. 

Izuku despertó a la mañana siguiente, adolorido y cansado, se encontraba desnudo y en su cama, tocó su hombro sintiendo algo extraño, se incorporó con dificultad y acercandose a su espejo todavía manchado, la vio, roja y brillante una herida perfectamente cicatrizada.


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?-Se dijo a si mismo el rubio-¿Por que le dejé semejante marca?-Katsuki se encontraba sobre la cama que antaño perteneció al matrimonio Todoroki, el mundo había cambiado demasiado en aquellos siglos, todos aquellos que fueran sus semejantes se esfumaron con el tiempo, el dragón rojo de la montaña, el hijo de los ogros del rayo, todos se habían ido. 

Habían pasado un par de días de aquello y Katsuki no había vuelto a ver a Deku, no había necesidad de hacerlo. 

Katsuki estaba sumido en el más profundo aburrimiento, tristemente, poco a poco se convencía de que los humanos realmente eran criaturas aburridas cuya única función era servirle de alimento. 

La noche era fresca, pero no tranquila, esa inquietud latente en el aire lo llevó a recordar la noche que fue liberado. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El viento daba de lleno en su cuerpo desnudo, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su piel, pero Katsuki no lo notaba, consumido en sus deseos de venganza sólo le ponía atención a las estrellas, las cuales le indicaban el camino que debía seguir, estaba cerca, lo sentía claramente, pero algo no estaba bien, el ambiente se sentía turbio y pesado, había algo diferente. 

El paisaje anteriormente nítido se transformó en un paraje brumoso, Katsuki sintió pinchazos en todo su cuerpo. 

-¿¡Una barrera!?-Katsuki se paralizó momentáneamente, era un obstáculo muy débil y no le costó trabajo superarlo, pero aun faltaba averiguar de dónde había salido. 

Katsuki se precipitó a tierra una vez atravesada la barrera, encontrando una aldea completamente en ruinas que reconoció sin problemas, ese era el poblado que solía atacar antes de quedar encerrado, 

No habia personas ni animales, el sitio se encontraba en un deplorable estado, con casas destruidas, el suelo totalmente estéril no permitía ni siquiera que la maleza creciera, sentía muchas presencias pero ninguna que le perteneciera a un ser vivo, mirando a su alrededor pudo ver varias sombras, cubiertas de mantos brumosos de color negro y púrpura que a ratos dejaban ver rasgos humanos, algunas rondaban el sitio en silencio y otras tantas simplemente se encontraban hechas un ovillo junto a los escombros, sin duda eran presencias humanas, a paso firme se acercó a la que estaba más cerca.

-Responde ¿Que sucedió aquí?-Katsuki no tenía intenciones de andar con falsas cortesías, necesitaba respuestas inmediatas. 

El espectro guardó silencio unos instantes y luego una voz similar a un eco dijo-Shigaraki Tomura-Katsuki recordaba ese nombre, así se llamaba el terrateniente-Desafío a los dioses y en consecuencia ellos maldijeron la tierra-Aparentemente el espíritu no tenía intención de hablar más. 

-Explicate mejor ¿Que sucedió aquí? Y no omitas detalles-Katsuki no tenía intención de ser comprensivo. 

-Tomura, le declaró la guerra a toda criatura sobrenatural, su séquito de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas inicio una cacería contra ellos, uno por uno, cada monstruo en la zona fue eliminado o sellado-. 

Sellado, Katsuki lo recordaba bien, la batalla que tuvo contra un joven de numerosas cicatrices en el cuerpo y rostro, las llamas azules consumiendo el bosque, aún así, ese humano no fue rival para el, pero antes de dar el golpe de gracia, el tipo logro sellarlo después de recitar un cántico en una lengua desconocida, después de eso no hubo nada más que oscuridad. 

-¡Sigue hablando! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¿¡Que sucedió con ellos?!-Katsuki se estaba quedando sin paciencia, apretaba sus puños con furia mal contenida. 

Esa sombra sin forma, continuó en silencio, hasta que un latigazo en el suelo dado por la cola de Katsuki le hizo reaccionar nuevamente. 

-Los cadáveres de los monstruos y los objetos donde algunos fueron sellados se pusieron en venta, la aldea comenzó a prosperar a costa de ellos, pero Tomura fue demasiado lejos, las deidades de bosques y lagos fueron víctimas también, el suelo se volvió estéril, el agua nos abandonó y la gente comenzó morir-. 

-¿Por que no se marcharon?- Preguntó el rubio con voz fría. 

-Lo intentamos, pero no pudimos, cada vez que intentamos marcharnos, siempre terminabamos en el punto de partida, nadie podía salir ni tampoco entrar, creímos que eliminando a Tomura y su gente podríamos salvarnos, pero después de ocultar sus tesoros en su castillo, el terrateniente y sus sirvientes cometieron suicidio, incineramos los cuerpos y suplicamos perdón a los dioses pero no funcionó, aún cuando nuestros cuerpos murieron nosotros nos quedamos anclados a este lugar, yo estoy aquí desde entonces, esperando que "Ellos" vengan por mí-. 

-¿Ellos?-Katsuki alzó una ceja confundido. 

Un brazo cadaverico surgió de aquella sombra y apuntó detrás de Katsuki, esferas de fuego de color azul pasaban veloces a través de las sombras, desapareciendolas al instante. 

-Fuego fatuo-.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, chispas comenzaron a salir de sus palmas, la mandíbula del Incubo se hayaba tensa y sus dientes crujían por el esfuerzo al apretarlos, le habían quitado la oportunidad de la venganza, las chispas que primero eran pequeñas crecieron en tamaño y de pronto una inmensa explosión, el pueblo comenzó a arder, el rubio estaba furioso. 

Víctima de un frenesí de ira, Katsuki redujo a cenizas los escombros del pueblo, gritaba como un poseso y lanzaba blasfemias en todas direcciones, el fuego invadía todo el lugar y tranquilizarse le llevó horas. 

Se detuvo repentinamente cuando notó que la niebla que cubría el sitio había desaparecido, todo se había esfumado, las sombras, las esferas de fuego, sin quererlo Katsuki había purificado el lugar, lo que quedaba de la aldea ahora era un enorme cráter de color negro en la tierra. 

Aun furioso, Katsuki comenzo a caminar por los alrededores, la ceniza todavía caliente ensuciaba sus pies, había hecho un viaje tan largo en vano y Katsuki no podía estar mas furioso, la venganza que planeó por siglos desaparecio en un instante, saber que no podría torturar a placer a ninguno de esos hijos de puta y mucho menos a sus descendientes sólo ponía a hervir sus entrañas, si bien un par de siglos no era mucho para una criatura como el, la humillación de ser derrotado por un humano era algo que no podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

Como un niño haciendo una rabieta, el rubio dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, produciendo un sonido metálico y una terrible nube negra, curioso dirigió su vista al sitio del sonido, una pequeña puerta de hierro se encontraba en el suelo, sin nada mejor que hacer, arrancó de golpe la puerta adentrándose en el pasadizo que ocultaba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar las riquezas que seguramente Tomura trató de ocultar, una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. 

-¿Para que diablos quiero yo toda ésta mierda?-Molesto, Katsuki dejo el lugar, pero ¿A donde debía ir? Desde que salió del libro no había podido sentir la presencia de ninguno de sus conocidos, detectaba algunos espíritus que aún estaban sellados, pero no a sus amigos, seguramente habían sido víctimas de la cacería de Tomura, el rubio salió de aquel escondite con una sensación de vacío en su interior, se dejó caer de espaldas en el grueso colchón de cenizas y durmió profundamente toda la noche y el día siguiente.

Sin un propósito en ese lugar Katsuki decidió que no tenía caso quedarse, pero de todas formas no tenía un lugar a donde ir, a ese paso moriría de aburrimiento, los acuosos ojos verdes del pecoso que atacó al salir de su encierro aparecieron brevemente en su mente, un brillo sádico y una sonrisa aterradora se hicieron presentes en su rostro, recordó que los humanos no sólo eran un festín ambulante, también podían ser juguetes bastante entretenidos. 

Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se incorporó y su plan comenzó a andar, vivir como humano, fingir que era humano, nada de eso le costaba trabajo a Katsuki, después de todo tenía una eternidad por delante. 

Para suerte del rubio había un poblado relativamente cerca de su posición, Sotoba, otra área que parecía atrapada en la antigüedad, pero no, no había nada mágico en ella, sólo era un pueblo anticuado lleno de gente vieja sin ningún tipo de atractivo, a base de mentiras y engaños en pocos meses le fue sencillo ganarse la confianza de sus habitantes y a costa de las riquezas que Tomura dejo ocultas no le costó trabajo formarse una falsa identidad, un misterioso incendio hizo cenizas los registros del pueblo y con los conocimientos sobre la vida moderna obtenidos de los pocos habitantes jóvenes emprendió el regreso a Shizuoka. 

Decidió hacerle una visita primero al bastardo de ojos verdes, dar con su casa no le costó ningún trabajo, atravesar la ventana no le dió ningún problema, para suerte del Incubo, Izuku se hayaba dormido, su día en la escuela había sido agotador y descansaba ajeno a todo a su alrededor. 

Katsuki no pudo negar que los gestos que hacía el pequeño al dormir, le parecían adorables, era un niño después de todo, tras un rato observándolo acercó lentamente su mano al rostro de Izuku, una punzada de dolor en su mano lo detuvo en seco. 

"-Si logras hacer que me corra antes que tú, no te volveré a tocar sin tu consentimiento-" 

Ah, la promesa que le hizo al chico, una mueca de burla apareció en su rostro, Katsuki jamas aceptaba una derrota, fijando su vista en la casa vecina decidió dirigirse a ese lugar, ingresó sin problemas ni complicaciones, observó a gusto el sitio, una casa tradicional japonesa, repleta de lujo y clase, el rubio sonrió victorioso, había elegido su casa, sólo debía encargarse de la plaga de ese sitio y el lugar sería completamente habitable. 

Katsuki oyó ruidos a sus espaldas, un hombre alto y fornido se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un bocadillo de madrugada, de pronto una idea cruzó la mente de Katsuki, iba a divertirse un rato.

Rei, la señora de la casa, dormía plácidamente, había sentido el momento en el que su esposo se levantó-"Seguro fue a la cocina"-Medio adormilada comenzo a sentir golpecitos en su espalda-Esta noche no, querido-Los golpecitos se hicieron mas insistentes-Ya te dije que hoy no, me duele la cabeza-De haber abierto los ojos, Rei hubiese visto flotando todos los muebles de la habitación.

Enji por su parte comía algo de fruta en la cocina, se sentía intranquilo pero no sabía la causa, repentinamente la luz de la cocina comenzó a parpadear sin control y los cristales de las ventanas vibraban sin razón aparente. 

-¿Terremoto?-Esa sospecha fue descartada apenas Enji vio la mesa elevándose varios metros sobre el suelo-¿¡Pero que está pasando...!?-El pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar, los cubiertos de la cocina se alzaron amenazantes y salieron disparados en su dirección, Enji pudo esquivar los cuchillos y tenedores apenas por unos milímetros, pero no hubo tiempo para descansar, la vajilla había comenzado un feroz ataque. 

El ruido de tazas y platos de porcelana estrellándose terminó por despertar al más pequeño de la familia.

-Padre ¿Que está pasando? -Un pequeño bicolor entraba por la puerta, convirtiéndose en el blanco de un nuevo ataque de trastos. 

-¡SHOTOOO!-Enji actuó rápidamente interceptando con su espalda la avalancha de cacerolas. 

Sin perder más tiempo Enji tomó en volandas a su hijo y echó a correr por el pasillo en busca de su familia, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor. 

-¿Padre, que estás...? ¡Ahh!-Sin darle explicación alguna Enji colocó a su hija sobre su hombro y salió corriendo en busca de su esposa a quien encontro aun dormida. 

-¡Tómala y vámonos, yo correré detrás!-Dijo el pequeño Shoto, Enji obedeció y de esa manera toda la familia abandonó el lugar. 

Por alguna extraña razón, nadie mas en el vecindario se percató de aquel fenómeno, por prudencia guardaron silencio y Enji casi se compadece del joven que apareció rápidamente para comprar aquella que fuera su casa.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Katsuki vio el reloj junto a la cama, faltaba poco, en su juego de ser humano se las había ingeniado para conseguir un empleo, el rubio sonrió de manera burlona. 

-¿Me pregunto cual será su reacción?- Katsuki lamió sus labios y sintió un cosquilleo en su parte baja, después de todo ¿No es un fetiche común la relación Maestro/Alumno?  
.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Izuku le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, trataba de enfrentar las cosas con optimismo, en su mente trataba de visualizar el momento en que todo eso terminaría, arreglando su uniforme frente al espejo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cada rincón de su habitación y su cuerpo estaban marcados y un olor muy singular los impregnaba, olían a sexo, a lujuria y deseo. 

Izuku ya no sentía que aquella habitación le perteneciera, le costaba trabajo dormir por las noches, en más de una ocasión pensó en cerrar la ventana con barrotes y candados, pero hacerlo significaría la muerte de un inocente, Izuku prefería sacrificarse a si mismo antes de permitir que alguien perdiera la vida por su culpa. 

Por qué sí, Izuku se consideraba el culpable de que aquella criatura anduviera libre por el mundo, el libro, ese maldito libro. 

-Aizawa sensei ¿Podría quedarme con este libro?-Pregunto Izuku maravillado ante el bello ejemplar que sostenía en sus manos.

-Adelante ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-Respondio el profesor con voz somnolienta, llevaban horas apilando libros y parecía que esa tarea no tenía fin. 

El pecoso recordó aquel día, no le costó ningún trabajo unir las piezas del rompecabezas, para él era obvia la conexión entre ese libro y Katsuki. 

Suspirando terminó de vestirse, era lunes y ya iba un poco tarde para la escuela, por alguna razón era el único sitio en el que se sentía a salvo, le preocupaba dejar sola a su madre, pero nunca había visto a Katsuki durante el día, tal vez era como los vampiros, tal vez dormía hasta que llegara la noche. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su hombro, aquella marca seguía allí y seguramente no se borraria jamas, Izuku se sentía sucio, poco humano, tal como ganado, un animal al que han marcado como un objeto que sería utilizado por alguien que no tenía consideración alguna con los demás. 

-¡Izuku, ven a desayunar que se te hace tarde para la escuela!-Le llamó su madre consiguiendo que el peliverde saliera de su angustiante burbuja, el pecoso sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas, no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas. 

Después de un rápido desayuno, salió a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela, apenas llegaría a tiempo, en su trayecto por los pasillos notó un inusual ambiente de exitacion, algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras lucían muy emocionados.

Izuku no prestó demasiada atención, los temas de moda poco o nada le interesaban. 

-¡Buenos días, Izuku-kun!-Le saludó alegremente una castaña de rosadas mejillas. 

-Uraraka-san, buen día-Midoriya le devolvió el saludo, la amable jovencita era una de sus pocas amigas. 

-¿Te enteraste? Tendremos un profesor nuevo, el anterior profesor de deporte se ha jubilado y su reemplazo llegó esta mañana, dicen que es muy apuesto- Terminó Uraraka con entusiasmo. 

-Debería importarte más saber si es o no un buen profesor, Uraraka-kun-Una tercera voz perteneciente a un chico de anteojos se hizo presente. 

-Buen día, Iida-kun- Saludaron ambos chicos a la vez, siendo correspondidos por el joven. 

-Es clase de deportes ¿Que hay que saber?-Un chico rubio de radiante sonrisa se unió a la conversación, siendo regañado inmediatamente por Iida, a quien no le parecía correcto menospreciar la labor docente. 

Izuku no les prestó atención, pasar su día con calma era lo único que quería, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, Izuku sólo quería sumergirse en sus labores y tareas, quería que lo monotonía de la rutina le hiciera olvidar los problemas que probablemente afrontará al llegar a casa.

Deportes era su última clase, ahí conocería a su nuevo profesor aunque Izuku no tenía curiosidad por hacerlo realmente. 

-Bien, mocosos, Bakugo Katsuki es mi nombre y seré su nuevo profesor de deportes, los de salud débil quédense a un lado y no estorben, el resto a correr-.

Todos los alumnos, aunque un poco confundidos por la tosca presentación, hicieron una fila y acataron las órdenes de su profesor, todos excepto Midoriya, cuya garganta se había quedado seca y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, un súbito cambio, su rostro que se había puesto blanco como el papel, reflejaba el más absoluto terror. 

-¿Que pasa, Deku? ¿Tan feliz estas de verme?-Palabras cargadas de puro sarcasmo-¿Que esperas? Obedece a tu profesor... ¡Corre!-Ese grito bastó para que el pecoso echara a correr, en un intento desesperado por alejarse, podía sentir la mirada de Katsuki sobre su diminuta persona, poniéndolo en un estado de estrés e intranquilidad que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos. 

Los ejercicios del día consistieron en su gran mayoría en flexiones y sentadillas, terminando todos exhaustos y adoloridos. 

-Oh viejo, estoy hecho pedazos-Dijo Kaminari con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Si estas así, entonces ¿Por que sonríes como un idiota?-Le pregunto Kirishima sobandose las rodillas.

-Estos ejercicios me darán un trasero envidiable ¡Las chicas se volverán locas por mi!- Kaminari ignoro a propósito el suspiro fastidiado de Kirishima. 

-Ese tipo es un demonio-Dijo Mineta a punto de colapsar. 

-¡La clase terminó, todos a las duchas, apestan!-Fue lo último que dijo Katsuki antes de sonar un silbato y dar por terminada la clase, el rubio estaba especialmente molesto, la chica de cara redonda había entrado en modo sanguijuela con "SU" Deku, la chiquilla le ponía las manos encima con total descaro, si algo no soportaba Katsuki era que otros manosearan su comida. 

-¡Sensei, Midoriya no se siente bien!-Una pelinegra de coleta llamaba a Katsuki, a su lado estaba el resto de los alumnos, rodeando a Izuku quien se encontraba pálido y se sujetaba el estómago. 

-Lo llevaré a la enfermería, ustedes vayanse a casa-. 

-Permítame acompañar...-Comenzo a decir Uraraka pero... 

-Dije "A casa"-Katsuki interrumpió a la castaña, no la quería cerca de Izuku.

El rubio tomó al pecoso como si fuera un costal y hechandolo sobre su hombro se fue rumbo a la enfermería sin dar explicaciones. 

Ya a solas en el pasillo, la voz molesta de Izuku sonó por el lugar. 

-Deja de tocarme el trasero-Dijo Izuku sin moverse, dejando colgar la mitad de su cuerpo tras la espalda del rubio. 

-Callate inútil de mierda, es mi jodida recompensa por cargar tu bello culo hasta la enfermería, toca el mío si quieres, para que no te aburras-Le respondió el rubio en tomó juguetón. 

Izuku enrojecio violentamente y comenzó a tratar de zafarse recibiendo un fuerte mordisco en uno de sus glúteos como reprimenda. 

-Llegamos-La fría voz de Katsuki se escuchó en la enfermería, a Izuku no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, fue arrojado bruscamente al suelo. 

-¿Pero que está pasando?-La dulce anciana que atendía la enfermería se acercó alarmada al escuchar el estruendo. 

-Nada vieja, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí y asegúrate de tardar mucho-Katsuki se estaba quitando la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba puesta. 

-¿¡Pero que dices...!?-No pido terminar de hablar, Katsuki la veía fijamente a los ojos. 

-Vete-El rubio no dijo nada más, la mujer frente a él obedeció y en silencio salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Antes de que Izuku pudiera reaccionar, el Incubo se tiró sobre él, capturando sus labios y metiendo su lengua en su boca. 

-Voy a cojerte aquí y ahora- Susurró Katsuki contra los labios de Izuku, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba bajo la ropa rumbo al pecho del menor. 

-Aqui... No, alguien ¡Ah! Alguien podría ¡Ngh!... venir-Izuku luchaba por no perderse en las caricias del otro, tratando de perder la cordura y no olvidar en donde estaba. 

-Nadie vendrá, confía en mí-Las manos del Incubo ahora estaban sobre el trasero de Izuku, apretandolo con frenesí.

Katsuki se separó un poco de Deku y dirigió sus manos a sus pantalones bajandose la prenda junto con los calzoncillos dejando a la vista su miembro. 

-Chupamela-Izuku quedó en shock ante la petición del rubio, quedándose inmóvil por un momento-¿No me escuchaste? ¿O quieres que busque a alguien más?-Esa era la carta de triunfo de Katsuki, el rubio vio satisfecho al pecoso acercarse a su entrepierna, gruñó complacido al sentir la lengua de Izuku sobre su pene. 

-Asi no, imbécil-Katsuki sujetó la cabeza de Izuku y la dirigió hasta su miembro-No te atrevas a morderme-Y habiendo dicho eso hizo que Izuku se tragara su miembro de golpe, comenzando a mover sus caderas arremetiendo contra la boca de Izuku una y otra vez. 

Izuku gemía por la falta de aire, tratando de controlarse para no apartar al rubio de su boca, pero tratando de hacerle saber a su "profesor" el malestar que estaba experimentando.

Cuando Katsuki se dió cuenta de que el rostro de Izuku comenzó a cambiar de color y de sus intentos de comunicarse sacó su miembro de la boca dejándolo respirar. 

-No hables con la boca llena- Le dijo al peliverde con una sonrisa de prepotencia-Ponte en cuatro-Izuku notó con cierto miedo que el tono de voz de Katsuki cambiaba demasiado cuando daba órdenes. 

Izuku obedeció sin decir nada o mostrar resistencia, sintió un escalofrío al sentir como Katsuki le bajaba los pantalones de un tirón dejando su trasero expuesto. 

-A tí, te gusta sentir dolor ¿Cierto?-La sangre de Izuku se congeló al oírlo, eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmacion. 

-¿De que...? ¡Ah!-Katsuki le había metido sin previo aviso dos dedos en su trasero y los movía sin consideración. 

-Probemos ¿Quieres? Puedes gemir sin contenerte, no hay nadie alrededor, grita cuanto quieras, quiero escucharte-Dijo Katsuki con voz fría. 

Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder, sintió la fuerte palma de Katsuki estrellándose en su trasero, notando como su entrada se apretaba en respuesta al despiadado ataque. 

-¿Lo vés? Jodida puta-El rubio sonrió con maldad y agregó un par de dedos más, tenía prisa en dilatar al pecoso, sus oídos habían captado algo interesante, poco le duró su instante compasivo, tenía un masoquista a su disposición y lo iba a aprovechar, sacó los dedos del interior de Izuku y sin vacilación embistió el interior del peliverde, había memorizado los puntos erogenos del pecoso y sin piedad arremetia esos lugares, llevando al ojiverde a la gloria con el movimiento de sus caderas. 

-¡Ah! ¡Katsuki! ¡Katsuki!-El pecoso acompañaba a Katsuki en el movimiento de sus caderas, volviendo el contacto más profundo e intenso. 

-Mocoso insolente, háblame como se debe, dime "Bakugo-sensei"-Katsuki comenzó a azotar el trasero de Izuku con ambas manos, sintiendo los fuertes y placenteros apretones que Deku le daba a su miembro. 

-¡Ba-baku...! ¡Bakugo-sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! ¡Ngh!-Izuku no se molestaba en ocultar sus gritos y gemidos, sería muy incómodo hacerlo.

Katsuki se detuvo de repente, pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas de Izuku y sin salir de él, se puso de pie sin problema alguno, el peliverde quedó de frente a la puerta con el rubio tras él y clavado fuertemente en su interior. 

Izuku sintió la nariz de Katsuki recorrer lentamente su cuello junto con ligeros mordiscos y lamidas, una embestida lo hizo gemir nuevamente, el peso de su cuerpo y la misma gravedad aumentaban la profundidad de la penetracion, a Katsuki no le costó trabajo encontrar nuevamente el punto dulce de aquel muchacho, comenzó a sacudir con frenesí sus caderas, dejando a Izuku inmerso en un limbo de placer, lo suficientemente distraído para que no notara sus acciones, a paso lento Katsuki caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de ella, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas a un punto donde le dominaba la bestialidad pura. 

-¿Te gusta Izuku?- El rubio le susurraba al oído. 

-¡Ah!... ¡Si! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho!-Con los ojos en blanco y la razón perdida Izuku no dudó en responder. 

-Eso es, Deku, no dejes de decirlo o me detendré-Katsuki expandió su sonrisa, sólo unos segundos más.

-¡Me gusta! ¡No se detenga, sensei!-Una estocada especialmente fuerte le hizo llegar al orgasmo, se corrió cerrando los ojos y salpicando abundantemente en el proceso a una Uraraka completamente en shock, la chica abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para presenciar en primera fila el orgasmo de su amigo y a su nuevo profesor corriéndose dentro de él. 

Izuku aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía el semen de Katsuki llenando su interior y su entrada palpitando alrededor del miembro del rubio, intentaba recuperar el aliento y con Katsuki comenzando a besarlo nuevamente no pudo escuchar a Uraraka salir corriendo del lugar, el rubio sonrió durante el beso, ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse.


	5. Chapter 5

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Uraraka corría a su hogar a toda velocidad, había visto algo que jamás se había esperado, recordaba ir contra los deseos de su profesor e ir en busca de su amigo, recordaba escuchar ruidos extraños tras la puerta, que en su inocencia fue incapaz de identificar, como consecuencia abrió la puerta encontrándose con un espectáculo qué no creyó ver ni en sus pesadillas, su mejor amigo y su nuevo profesor, manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la enfermería, podría jurar incluso que su profesor sabía que ella acudiría al sitio, la mirada de burla que el hombre le dedicó sembraron la duda en ella, quería convencerse a si misma de que lo había imaginado, pero para su desgracia, las manchas blancas en su uniforme, producto de la pasión entre aquellos dos, eran un claro recordatorio de que, en efecto, no había imaginado nada, no se dió cuenta de cuando fue que llegó a su casa, sin avisar a su madre de su llegada, se dirigió a su cuarto, no le temía a su profesor, pero no sabía cómo podría ver el rostro de su amigo el día de mañana.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Izuku abría los ojos lentamente, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, sobre todo su trasero, estaba aún cansado y quería volver a dormirse pero terminó parándose de un salto, no estaba en la escuela y mucho menos en su casa, viéndolo bien, se encontraba en una elegante habitación decorada al estilo del japonés antiguo, lo último que recordaba era estar con Katsuki en la enfermería.

Viendose a si mismo se dio cuenta de que no traía su ropa usual, vestía un corto kimono de color verde oscuro con un estampado de flores en un verde más claro y un cinturón dorado como un toque extra. 

—Estabas cubierto en semen y aproveché para ponerte la ropa que elegí para ti ¿Te gusta? Lo escogí porque es fácil de quitar, ademas, justo como pensé, resalta tu trasero—Katsuki lo abrazaba por la espalda y una de sus rodillas se abría pasó entre las piernas del pecoso frotándose contra su trasero—Eres una zorra, apenas te toco un poco y ya te calientas, no trates de negarlo, puedo olerte—La nariz de Katsuki se encontraba pegada al cuello del peliverde, había apretado su agarre e Izuku podía sentir la entrepierna del rubio incrustarse en su trasero. 

—¡Ah! Espera, acabamos de hacerlo... Estoy seguro de que ahora no necesitas recargar energía...—Decía Izuku tratando de resistirse. 

—Tampoco lo necesitaba hace un rato, pero me gusta cogerte—Katsuki frotaba los muslos del peliverde y mordía de vez en cuando la oreja del menor—Y a ti te gusta que te coja, en poco tiempo serás tú quien me ruegue que te la meta, pero por ahora...—Katsuki comenzó a desatar el nudo del cinturón de Izuku, pero fue el mismo Midoriya quien lo detuvo. 

—No... Ésto, no está bien...—Izuku aún hacia un esfuerzo por no rendirse completamente ante Katsuki. 

—¿Pero que dices? ¿Te desagrada? ¿Te doy asco?—Katsuki tenía la costumbre de susurrar con voz grave y de forma lenta y pausada en su oído mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, acciones que, por desgracia para el pecoso, solían surtir un gran efecto persuasivo. 

—N-no... Pero no, no es correcto—Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. 

—¿Que dices? ¿Cual es el problema? Si se siente bien entonces es correcto ¿No? Es algo normal, el sexo no es inmoral, es una necesidad tan básica como dormir o comer— Katsuki ya se las había arreglado para abrir el kimono de Izuku, este tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las placenteras caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba—No estás haciendo nada malo, no le estás haciendo daño a nadie, por el contrario estas protegiendo a otros ¿No es eso algo bueno?—. 

—No... Aunque lo digas así...—Midoriya no pudo terminar de hablar, Katsuki lo había empujado al futon quitándole completamente el kimono, dejándolo desnudo, antes de poder darse la vuelta pudo sentir el cuerpo de Katsuki cerca del suyo—¡Ah! ¡Ay! ¡No me muerdas!— Katsuki le daba fuertes mordidas a su trasero y muslos, Izuku de inmediato trató de apartarse pero la mirada de advertencia de Katsuki le indicó que hacerlo sería peligroso. 

—Al más mínimo intento de resistirte, voy a metértela sin prepararte—Katsuki tomó las mejillas de Izuku y las apretó fuerte, haciendo que el pecoso volteara y le mirara directamente— ¡Escúchame bien, basura! ¡Eres un humano débil e inútil, tu única función en el mundo es abrir las piernas y gemir bien fuerte! No sirves para otra cosa, olvídate de escapar, porque no te dejaré hacerlo, esto se acaba hasta que yo lo diga—Tras decir éso Katsuki pego su boca a la del pecoso en un beso plagado de demanda y deseo. 

Porque eso era todo lo que Katsuki sentía por Izuku, deseo, no había ningún otro sentimiento, el placer de corromper y destruir a ese dulce chiquillo era lo único que lo mantenía en aquel sitio, volverlo esclavo del placer era su objetivo, nada le costaría a Katsuki sólo obtener satisfacción para si mismo, pero se abstenía de hacerlo, en cada uno de sus encuentros se encargaba de llevar a Izuku al límite del gozo y la lujuria, porque sabía que después de eso Izuku se llenaría de sentimientos negativos que mas temprano que tarde hundirían en el abismo a su pequeña persona, el peliverde se odiaría a él mismo por permitir que aquello estuviese pasando, sentiría culpabilidad y vergüenza por disfrutar de las caricias, si jugaba bien sus cartas crearía en el peliverde una dependencia enfermiza hacia su persona, por eso le trataba con cierta gentileza, observar la desesperación humana era algo interesante y cuando por fin se aburriera del pecoso, podría terminar todo con un simple giro de su muñeca, si así le apetecía.

Mientras tanto, Izuku no quería entregarse, pero su cuerpo lo pedía, el peliverde había llegado a un punto en el que se exitaba con la mera presencia del Incubo, pero el raciocinio que le quedaba hacía lo posible para no rendirse, al menos no inmediatamente. 

—No... Por favor—Repitió Izuku nuevamente con los brazos ocultando su rostro y los dedos del Incubo comenzando a rozar su entrada, con el rostro de cara a la almohada,comenzó a sentir los dedos de Katsuki acariciar su entrada en círculos, hasta que después de unos momentos sintió como poco a poco aquellos dedos se introducían en él, comenzando a entrar y salir con una velocidad que iba en aumento.

—Eres una puta—Dijo Katsuki con voz divertida. 

—No, no lo soy...—Izuku le replicó inmediatamente. 

—¿No? Mira bien—. 

Izuku volvió la vista a su trasero, viendo con horror que la mano de Katsuki se encontraba quieta, eran sus propias caderas las que se movían ansiosas en busca de sentir con mayor intensidad aquella intromisión en su interior.

La sonrisa de Katsuki se hizo mas grande en cuanto vió que Izuku no tenía la menor intención de corregir su comportamiento, con los ojos nublados, siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras soltaba algunos suspiros, para el rubio era obvio que la sensación de culpabilidad de Izuku iba y venía, debía actuar antes de que al pecoso le diera otro de sus ataques de aquella moralidad barata que Katsuki tanto despreciaba.

—Tócate a ti mismo, quiero verte—Katsuki había tomado distancia de Izuku, jugaría con el pecoso tanto como quisiera—Quiero ver que te corras—. 

Izuku sentía mucha vergüenza, pero exitado como estaba llevo sus manos a su propio pene comenzando a acariciar toda la extensión, soltaba un ocasional suspiro y aumentaba la velocidad con la que se tocaba.

Viéndolo ahí tendido, sonrojado y lloroso, intentando satisfacerse, Katsuki se lamió los labios con satisfacción—Usa tus dedos, prepárate tu mísmo—La sonrisa del rubio no se había desvanecido. 

Izuku obedeció, ingresando dos dedos al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se contorsionaba en busca de hacer avanzar aun más los dígitos en su interior, pero no era suficiente, Izuku sentía placer pero no era lo mismo, el gozo que estaba experimentado al tocarse a si mismo fue sustituido por un dolor en sus genitales, ya tenía rato tocándose y no se sentía ni cerca del orgasmo, rememoró los encuentros anteriores, el recuerdo del semen de Katsuki llenando su interior y la excitación que sentía después de que el rubio lo llenara le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba,no era capaz de correrse a menos que Katsuki eyaculara dentro de él. 

En un desesperado intento por negar lo recién descubierto comenzó a masturbarse con más fuerza, al punto de que la fricción caliente entre su mano y su miembro volvieron de aquel acto placentero algo que era más parecido a una tortura, Izuku lloraba desolado al confirmar lo anterior cada vez más, se metió un tercer y un cuarto dedo, pero la intensidad no era la misma y a pesar de que su trasero se sentía bien, no estaba ni cerca de la liberación. 

La sensación de culpa y malestar en Izuku apareció nuevamente, era un chiquillo sucio, se sentía como una zorra barata que sólo podía correrse con eyaculaciones e Izuku nuevamente se odio a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya fue suficiente, detente—Dijo Katsuki, quien se encontraba ya desnudo y exitado, primero pensó en dejar que el pecoso le pidiera que lo penetrara, pero su propia ereccion había comenzado a doler, Katsuki se negaba a masturbarse, sería estúpido hacerlo teniendo aquel agujero listo para ser usado, aunque eso no impediría que se divirtiera molestando al chiquillo un poco más.

—¿Quieres acabar? ¿Quieres correrte? Dilo o no te ayudaré—. 

—D-duele, por favor, ayúdame—Katsuki vio satisfecho como Izuku parecía estar tan ansioso, le gustaba la forma en la que el sexo cambiaba el habitual comportamiento del pecoso, volviendolo en alguien sumiso y necesitado. 

—Yo no voy a moverme, pero puedes usar esto si quieres ¡Anda! Métetelo y muévete hasta que te corras—El rubio señalaba su propio miembro, hinchado y grueso, listo para hundirse hasta el fondo en la carne blanca de ese muchacho. 

Para Izuku no hubo necesidad de que el rubio le repitiera las cosas, gateando sobre el futon se acercó gateando hasta Katsuki dispuesto a sentarse en su regazo y dejarlo hundirse en su interior, pero fue detenido por el rubio, quien le extendió su teléfono celular.

—Avisa a tu madre que llegarás muy tarde—Katsuki casi deja salir una carcajada al ver al pecoso teclear con rapidez unas cuantas palabras, para acto seguido continuar en donde se había quedado. 

"Mamá, me quedaré en casa de un amigo para terminar un proyecto, no te preocupes, llegaré mañana al salir de la escuela." 

Midoriya Inko no tenía razón alguna para desconfiar de su hijo, despues de todo siempre había sido un buen chico, a pesar de estar desconcertada no llamó a su hijo para pedir detalles, después de todo Izuku ya estaba creciendo y le vendría bien un poco de libertad. 

Al día siguiente Midoriya Izuku, no asistió a la escuela y la clase 1-A no tuvo clase de deportes.


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Izuku se encontraba en la casa de katsuki, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, no quería irse de ahí nunca mas, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, deseaba enterrarse a si mismo en un agujero profundo y no salir nunca, quería cambiarse él nombre, huir del país y recluirse a si mismo en la punta de una montaña en donde jamas volviera a ver un rostro humano en lo que le quedaba de vida, todo había ocurrido hace algunas horas durante y después de la última clase de deportes.  
.  
.  
.  
—¡Bien mocosos, formen equipos de dos personas, el siguiente ejercicio será en parejas!— Ordenó Katsuki a sus alumnos, sin tardanza los niños obedecieron, no querían problemas con su nuevo profesor, todos menos Izuku, quien se quedó de pie murmurando un montón de cosas ininteligibles, el pecoso estaba preocupado por su amiga Uraraka, quien estaba comportándose extraño desde hace días atras, no lo miraba a los ojos, se ponía incómoda en su presencia y de vez en cuando podía notar que lo evitaba, quería saber que le pasaba, disculparse si es que le había hecho algo, no quería perder a los pocos amigos que tenía. 

Distraído como estaba no notó que se había quedado solo, se dió cuenta de ello hasta que uno de sus compañeros terminó por señalarlo.

—¡Sensei, Midoriya se ha quedado solo!—. 

Otra vez el inútil de Deku, nunca se movía rápido para encontrar un compañero. 

—¿Otra vez Midoriya? Bien, a partir de ahora Midoriya sólo lo hará conmigo—Declaró el rubio con una sonrisa ante la frase de doble sentido que acababa de lanzar, Izuku enrojecio, Uraraka enrojecio, el resto de los alumnos sólo asintieron y se dispusieron a ejercitarse, al menos Uraraka lo intentaba, pero la sobrecarga de recuerdos en su cerebro le provocaron un terrible mareo y posteriormente un desfallecimiento, la joven quedó de rodillas en el suelo, acariciando su sensible estómago. 

—¡Ochako-chan!... ¡Sensei!—Asui llamaba al profesor quien en ese momento hacia flexiones con Izuku. 

Katsuki se acercó hasta las dos chicas, viendo a la castaña en el suelo tratando de sobrellevar el repentino mareo, una risa casi se le escapa, pero de algún modo la retuvo, tomó a la chica por la camiseta y en calidad de trapo sucio se la llevó casi a rastras a la enfermería, ante la atónita mirada de los alumnos quienes recordaban haber visto que a Izuku lo había tratado de un modo bastante más gentil. 

Mientras llevaba a una semi inconsciente Uraraka por el pasillo, Katsuki pensaba en que le gustaba ésta vida, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a su trabajo, fingirse humano era incluso divertido, dejaba salir sus alas, sus cuernos y su cola cada vez con menor frecuencia, incluso tenía algunos amigos en la sala de profesores, pero si había algo que jamás admitiría era que le había tomado cariño a algunos de esos niños, Kirishima y Kaminari, el dragón rojo de la montaña y uno de los ogros del rayo, Katsuki los recordaba muy bien, aunque ahora eran sólo niños humanos no habían cambiado casi nada, una parte de él se sintió feliz al verlos, pero eso no evito que se ensañara con ellos hasta cierto punto, después de todo los recuerdos de las bromas y travesuras dirigidas a su persona aún estaban frescas en su mente, no negaría que gustaba de molestar a ese par. 

No obstante la castaña a la que arrastraba por el suelo era una excepción, no le gustaba verla cerca de Deku y aunque no creía que la chica tuviera el valor de decir algo sobre lo que había visto en la enfermería, sabía que debía poner las cuentas claras y marcar su territorio de una buena vez, no podía permitir que el pecoso se terminara enamorando de ella y a raíz del egoísmo que genera aquel sentimiento terminase perdiendo su juguete predilecto. 

Katsuki sabía que la enfermería se hayaba vacía, acorralar a la chica no sería ningún problema, nada más llegar la arrojó bruscamente a una de las camas y acercó su rostro al de ella antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, pero un fuerte portazo interrumpió cualquier cosa que el rubio hubiera podido hacerle, Izuku entró al sitio preocupado por su amiga, más por lo que Katsuki pudiera hacerle que por aquello que la estuviera aquejando. 

Izuku quedó quieto en su sitio al ver la escena que tenia frente a él, Katsuki se veia tan sorprendido como el pecoso ya que no lo había escuchado llegar, la sorpresa del rubio aumento cuando Izuku fuera de sí, se lanzó sobre él propinandole una lluvia de golpes a ojos cerrados ante la mirada de Uraraka quien nunca había presenciado tal comportamiento en el pecoso.

—¡Basta ya, Deku de mierda, eso duele!—¿Eso duele? Las sorpresas iban en aumento para Katsuki, los golpes de un hombre grande y fuerte apenas le provocaban cosquillas, pero los de Izuku le dolían—¡Solo iba a hablar con ella, imbécil! ¡Pero ahora serás tú quien lo haga y ya que estaras en eso, aprovecha y discúlpate por salpicarla de semen!—Izuku quedó congelado en el acto, mientras Katsuki aprovechaba para salir de allí, tenía algo que poner a prueba.

Mientras Izuku aun no procesaba lo dicho por el rubio, Uraraka se armó de valor y decidió por fin encarar al peliverde. 

—Los... Los ví, cuando estaban aquí, haciendo... Pues, ya sabes, aquí en la enfermería—La pobre chica no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara—¡L-lo siento! ¡No te enojes por favor! Pero hay algo que quiero decirte, quiero que sepas que no te juzgo, no importa que tu pareja sea hombre, ni que sea mayor, soy tu amiga y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda—La joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando una respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna, dirigió su vista al joven cerca de ella y lo vio, su mandíbula estaba caída y su rostro estaba rojo, una reacción normal desde su punto de vista. 

—¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!—Izuku le hizo una reverencia que casi lo hace chocar su frente con las rodillas—¡Ese estúpido, le dije que hacerlo aquí era mala idea! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡Ese maldito!—Izuku se daba pequeños intervalos de tiempo para disculparse con su amiga y maldecir al que ella creía que era su novio. 

—Me-mejor no... No hablemos más del asunto, créeme está bien—Uraraka quería preguntarle si estaba con el rubio por su propia voluntad, pero se abstuvo de preguntar recordando los gemidos de su amigo, gemidos muy lejanos de ser de dolor y por el modo en el que los vio besarse era más que obvio que ambos estaban de acuerdo—Si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Desde cuando están juntos?—La castaña le veía desde la cama e Izuku dejo su instante de histeria para ponerle atención. 

El peliverde le dió la fecha exacta de cuándo lo había conocido sin querer darle más detalles, no tenía intenciones de decirle la verdad, después de todo ¿Que iba a decirle?: "Mi supuesto novio es un demonio al que liberé accidentalmente y en realidad no somos pareja, sólo cojemos cuando tenemos ganas, al principio yo no quería, pero he terminando por acostumbrarme y de hecho es una actividad que me gusta bastante ¿Recuerdas el día que no asistí a clases? Estuvimos en la cama todo el día por petición mía, soy toda una zorra y además masoquista ¿Vamos por un jugo a la máquina?" 

¡JAMAS! 

Aunque decía la verdad el simple hecho de mencionar la palabra "demonio" le quitaba a su historia toda credibilidad, por otra parte no sabía que tanto podía decir sin poner a Uraraka en peligro, desconocía si Katsuki los estaba escuchando y en cualquier caso no pensaba arriesgarse. 

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer,  
—¿Podrias dejarme sóla? No me he sentido muy bien quisiera recostarme un rato—Era verdad, estaba ahí por una razón, quería descansar, Izuku no dijo nada más, aún rojo y avergonzado simplemente le pidió disculpas una vez más y salió de ahí, de allí en adelante la convivencia entre ellos sería terriblemente incómoda. 

Como pudo, Izuku volvió a la clase de deportes donde se encontró con una escena inusual. 

—¡Hazlo bastardo!—Katsuki le gritaba a Kirishima, e Izuku se acercó con curiosidad. 

—¡Pero sensei, no puedo hacerlo!—El pelirrojo se veía muy incómodo. 

—¡Que lo hagas! ¿¡O acaso no eres un hombre!?—Grito el rubio nuevamente, esa pregunta pareció activar algo en el joven pelirrojo y sin decir mas retrocedió un par de pasos, tomando distancia de su profesor, se puso en posición de ataque y se arrojó sobre Katsuki propinandole un fuerte golpe en el plexo solar.

Los alumnos quedaron en silencio, ese golpe se había visto bastante fuerte, Kirishima estaba seguro de haber causado algún daño, no en balde se ejercitaba todo el tiempo.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¡Mierda, ni lo sentí! La clase terminó ¡Fuera de aquí, mocosos!—Katsuki estaba frustrado, ese golpe apenas y lo sintió, pero los de Deku vaya que dolieron. 

Kirishima estaba bastante asombrado, los nudillos le dolían y sentía el brazo temblar. 

—¡De verdad es todo un hombre!—. 

La clase terminó sin contratiempo alguno, pero Izuku no se fue a su casa, se despidió timidamente de sus amigos, más aún de Uraraka, pero se quedó en la puerta de la escuela, esperando a su malhumorado profesor, no tenía ganas de estar en su casa, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, asi que, que mejor lugar para él, que la guarida de aquella bestia que poco a poco le robaba la voluntad.

Pasadas dos horas después de terminadas las clases el rubio tambien salio—Vámonos ya, maldito nerd—Katsuki no se molestó en preguntar si lo estaba esperando a él, se limito a dar una orden y a ser obedecido—Pero antes tengo que pasar por comida, mi nevera está vacía—Dijo con desinterés. 

—Esta bi... ¡Oye! ¿¡Tu comes comida!?—Izuku le espetó en medio de la calle. 

—¡¿Ha!? ¡¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa!? ¡Claro que si!—.

—Cre-crei que tu solo te alimentabas de... De... Tu sabes—Dijo Izuku avergonzado. 

—Robar energía humana es sólo para mantener mis poderes, si no lo hago me convertiria en un humano común y corriente, tan patético como tú, ademas si yo tomara toda la energía que necesito de tí, estarías muerto desde hace mucho—Dijo el rubio con molestia. 

Molestia que fue reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa burlona—Oh quieres que tome todo lo que quiera de tí, Deku—Katsuki arrastró al peliverde a un callejón, quedando Izuku de espaldas a la calle. 

—¿Te preocupaste de que encontrara un modo de reemplazarte?—Katsuki se había inclinado sobre Deku y con una sonrisa de diversión se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro—Respondeme, Deku—Esa voz grave y susurrante, Izuku maldecía el instante en que comenzó a caer por esa voz. 

Deku perdió totalmente la cordura cuando Katsuki comenzó a lamerle los labios, pasaba su lengua lentamente en un claro intento por provocarle, Izuku no lo pensó dos veces y sin más cedió a sus impulsos. 

—¡Ay! !Amo los miércoles de ofertas!—Uraraka se dirigía alegremente al supermercado, sus malestares se habían ido en cuanto recordó el día que era, había una gran barata y en definitiva no la podía desaprovechar—Concéntrate Uraraka, recuerda, te diriges a una batalla de supervivencia no hay espacio para la piedad ¡Adaptarse, sobrevivir y vencer!—Unos ruidos provenientes de un callejón llamaron su atención, sus instintos le decían que siguiera con su camino, pero había algo tan familiar en esos sonidos que no resistió el impulso de ir a ver, arrepintiéndose en el acto. 

Katsuki tenía empotrado a Izuku contra la pared, las manos del rubio apretaban fuertemente el trasero del menor, ambos estaban dándose uno de los besos más apasionados que la castaña había visto en su vida, Izuku no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se paseaban por el cabello de Katsuki y sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura, su profesor abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia ella, con una sonrisa burlona, Katsuki comenzó a frotar su virilidad contra la entrepierna de Izuku, logrando hacerlo gemir sonoramente, Uraraka no pudo contener un respingo y fue en ese momento que Izuku volvió a la realidad y volteó a ver a su amiga, el silencio inundó aquel sucio callejón y Uraraka sin decir nada forzó una sonrisa que a Izuku le dió escalofríos. 

—Izuku-kun... Sensei...—. 

—Cara redonda—.

Y con ese extraño saludo, Uraraka siguio su camino—Camina Ochako, camina, vas de cacería, cacería de ofertas, tu no viste nada—Y tratando de convencerse a si misma Uraraka continuo así todo el camino. 

Katsuki por su parte tuvo que posponer su viaje por provisiones, optando por llevar a su casa a un desmayado Deku.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!... ¡Kacchan, ahí! ¡Si! ¡Más duro! ¡Más rápido! —Izuku gemía mientras se aferraba con las uñas al escritorio de madera, en un incontrolable impulso, Katsuki había terminado por encerrarlos a ambos en la oficina del director. 

Todo comenzo durante el descanso, e Izuku se dirigía tranquilo a la cafetería, pasando frente a la oficina del director fue jalado tan bruscamente que no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, Katsuki hizo espacio sobre el escritorio tirando al suelo la gran mayoría de las cosas que allí había, dejando únicamente unos cuantos objetos, estampando a Izuku de espaldas al escritorio, devorando sus labios en un beso ansioso y plagado de lujuria y deseo. 

Izuku no se resistió, dejo que los labios de Katsuki actuarán como un sedante en todo su cuerpo, se dedicó únicamente a saborear la lengua del rubio, cerrando las piernas en torno a su cintura deleitandose con las caricias ajenas, frotándose contra su amante, quien se hayaba tan o más exitado que él. 

Katsuki no dijo nada, se limitó a despojarle de sus pantalones, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que el menor no traía nada debajo de ellos. 

El Incubo no podía estar más complacido, movió nuevamente a Izuku dejándolo está vez con el estómago sobre la madera, alzó en el aire las caderas del peliverde quien sólo jadeo con sorpresa, sentía su entrada palpitar y contraerse aguardando con impaciencia. 

Paciencia, algo que Katsuki ya no tenía, separó los glúteos de su Deku y lanzó un escupitajo justo en la entrada de Izuku quien se estremeció al sentir la sustancia caliente estrellándose en aquel íntimo lugar. 

—Mierda, estas muy suelto, ahora ya no necesitas preparación—Dijo mientras acariciaba en círculos su ya humedecida entrada. 

—Hazlo... Ya—Izuku levantó su cadera, insitando a su acompañante a continuar, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba seguro de que si Katsuki no entraba pronto, sería el mismo Izuku quien se empalaria en el miembro del rubio. 

Katsuki soltó una risa maliciosa y retiro su dedo, poniendo en reemplazo la punta de su miembro, frotándose contra la entrada del peliverde en un ritmo lento y tortuoso que le hacía perder la paciencia. 

Izuku sintió de a poco la invasión, cerrando los ojos en busca de concentrarse al máximo ante la sensación de ser llenado, Katsuki aprovechó aquella distracción para mover el micrófono que el director usaba para dar sus anuncios, cerca de la boca de Izuku, encendiendolo justo en el momento en el que entraba de golpe en el interior de su alumno, captando a la perfección el grito de placer que fue escuchado por toda la escuela. 

El Incubo se quedó quieto dentro de Izuku, esperando que el pecoso fuera quien le rogara que se moviera. 

—Ah... Kacchan... Muévete, por favor—Izuku estaba inquieto, su deseo de placer se encargó de apagar su raciocinio y sin querer había comenzado a suplicar. 

—¿Que? ¿Que quieres que mueva y donde?— Sin que Izuku lo notara Katsuki acercó aún más el micrófono encendido a su boca. 

—Tu pene... Quiero que muevas tu pene dentro de mi... Rapido, profundo, duro... Házlo, ya, por favor...—Katsuki sintió su miembro temblar dentro de Izuku, ansioso por embestirlo y partirlo en dos, deleitandose con la suplica impresa en la voz y ojos del peliverde. 

Katsuki no necesitó una segunda petición y comenzó a embestir con intensidad al jovencito debajo de él, logrando que Izuku pusiera los ojos en blanco a la primera embestida, sacando gritos y gemidos de aquella dulce garganta.

El escritorio rechinaba con fuerza, con cada embestida Katsuki lo empujaba ligeramente, el rubio sabía que ese mueble quedaría estropeado por su causa ya que Izuku había clavado las uñas en la madera dejando marcas visibles. 

—¡Ahh! ¡Cójeme más duro! ¡Golpea mi trasero! ¡Pellizca mi pecho! ¡Ah Kacchan, Kacchan!—. 

Izuku despertó de golpe, exitado y asustado, no quería admitirlo pero desde que Katsuki le había pedido público en sus siguientes encuentros, había despertado en él una morbosa curiosidad, curiosidad a la que se seguía resistiendo, orillandolo a tener sueños en los que alguien los veía o escuchaba.

El peliverde intento moverse para marcharse, pero Katsuki lo tenía firmemente atrapado.

—¡Kacchan, Kacchan, despierta!—En el transcurso de aquellos meses que llevaban juntos, Izuku no sólo le había perdido el miedo casi por completo, tambien se había llenado de la confianza suficiente para incluso ponerle un apodo ridículo. 

—¿¡Que quieres!? Mierda—A nadie le gustaba que lo despertarán un domingo a las 7 de la mañana y Katsuki no era la excepción.

—¡Ya es tarde, tengo que irme a casa!—Izuku se removió entre los brazos de Katsuki, el rubio no se daba cuenta pero tenía la manía de abrazar al dormir. 

—¡Pues lárgate, no me avises, maldición!—Los fines de semana eran grandiosos para el rubio, tardaban más tiempo poniendose la ropa que quitandosela, el problema era la hora de partir, Izuku estaba consciente de que no debía pasar tanto tiempo en otros sitios que no fueran su casa, por lo que se iba a primera hora el domingo.

—¿¡Como quieres que me vaya si sigues dentro!?—Era uno de los hábitos de Katsuki, le gustaba quedarse adentro aún despues de terminar, nunca sabía en qué momento se pondría de humor para otra ronda de sexo. 

—Primera vez que te escucho quejarte, bastardo—Katsuki salió del pecoso con un movimiento brusco y desconciderado que le sacó a Izuku un fuerte de gemido de sorpresa y luego le dió la espalda en espera de que su escandaloso acompañante se fuera.

Izuku se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la bañera, tenía que darse un baño antes de irse, se hayaba sucio y pegajoso, pero tenía una razón aún más grande para alejarse de Katsuki, ese sueño, un sueño bastante comprometedor, Izuku esperaba que el agua pudiera calmar sus ansias, comenzaba a asustarse de la facilidad con la que cedía ante el rubio.

Pero lo que más le asustaba era la relación que estaban desarrollando, no todo era sexo, había ocasiones en las que a pesar de estar desnudos no hacían nada salvo dormir, el rubio parecía no darse cuenta, pero a ratos ambos parecían una pareja de verdad, cocinaban juntos, dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos y desde que Izuku le enseñó a usar internet competían juntos en videojuegos en línea y a Deku eso le inquietaba, porque sin desearlo sentía cosas extrañas, le gustaba su tacto y se sentía feliz en su presencia, pero se negaba a darle nombre a ese sentimiento, porque al hacerlo, ese sentimiento se volvería real, e Izuku sabía que no sería correspondido.

Sin avisar, salió de la casa de Katsuki y se dirigió a la propia, saludando a su madre al entrar, la dulce mujer preparaba el desayuno y recibió con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Para Midoriya Inko no había problema alguno, ella sabía que su hijo pasaba tiempo con su confiable profesor, sabía que ambos tenían gustos similares, sabía que su hijo le ayudaba con algunos trabajos en su casa y que el profesor le ayudaba con algunas clases para mejorar su condición física, en fin, no tenía problema alguno con dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su profesor. 

Izuku aprovechó la tarde en solitario para ponerse a terminar su tarea y tratar de estudiar un poco, pero de un modo u otro siempre terminaba pensando en Katsuki, una sonrisa amarga se plasmó en su cara al responderse a si mismo negativamente, sabía muy bien que el rubio sólo lo veia como un baño o un buffet ambulante, una persona completamente reemplazable.

Izuku sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, tratando de disipar esos tristes pensamientos, regañandose a si mismo por sentir atracción por alguien cuyo único atributo era su belleza física. 

Porque hablando en serio, a excepción de su físico ¿Que tenia Katsuki de bueno? No era amable, ni paciente, sin mencionar que su primera vez fue a la fuerza, su único buen atributo era lo bueno que era en el sexo, pero era obvio que un Incubo con siglos de experiencia no dejaría insatisfecho a nadie, Katsuki sólo era un tipo gruñón, con una innata capacidad de aprendizaje e inteligencia, alguien con la capacidad de hacer lo que sea, un personaje con la habilidad de sobresalir y ganar aún sin necesidad de usar trucos ni magia, Katsuki no tenía nada de bueno, su determinación era sólo terquedad, e Izuku se dijo a si mismo que no lo amaba. 

Izuku trataba de convencerse de que no era amor, era sólo una confusión típica de la adolescencia, las cosquillas en su estómago eran sólo por el miedo que le provocaba lo que el Incubo pudiera hacerle, los besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo y las caricias que Katsuki solía darle sin razón eran sólo para molestarlo, Izuku seguía en negación, negaría hasta el fin de los tiempos que Katsuki le atraía, negaría sentir algo cuando Katsuki le sonreía o lo tocaba. 

Izuku sintió tristeza al caer en cuenta de que se había enamorado sin razón, pese a la actitud del rubio no pudo evitar caer ante él, pero debia enterrar sus sentimientos, alguien como Katsuki jamas lo amaría de vuelta.

—Izuku cariño ¿Puedes ir al supermercado a comprar carne para el Katsudon?—Izuku no se negó al mandato, amaba el Katsudon y tal vez un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría, salió de casa dispuesto a despejarse. 

No habia caminado más que un par de cuadras lejos de casa cuando una voz que conocía muy bien lo llamó a lo lejos. 

—¡Hey nerd!—Katsuki lo llamaba desde varios metros atrás, Izuku no quería verlo, así que sólo apresuró el paso, si actuaba bien, Katsuki no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba ignorando.

—¡Hey no me ignores, imbécil!—Katsuki no pasó por alto la actitud de Izuku y eso no le gustó, enormemente molesto apresuró el paso para alcanzarle y enseñarle a esa mierdecilla algunos modales. 

Por su parte Izuku sintió que el rubio se aproximaba, lo que le llevó a entrar en pánico, no quería verlo por lo que empezó a correr sin rumbo específico con Katsuki aún más molesto detrás de él. 

En su desesperada huida y como si de un mal cliché se tratase, Izuku se interpuso sin querer en el camino de un vehículo en movimiento, que se aproximaba por la vía a alta velocidad. 

A segundos de ser embestido por el vehículo, Izuku cerro los ojos anticipando el golpe que venía, pero el dolor jamas llego, en su lugar, Izuku sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto en una escencia fuerte y masculina junto con una agradable calidez que disipó su miedo por completo, Deku sintió un leve impacto y abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el pecho de Katsuki, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, dirigió su vista al rostro de su salvador encontrándose una expresión que no supo interpretar, su respiración agitada y el sudor en su frente le confundían, sus pupilas contraídas en una clara expresión de furia le desconcertaban, el sonido de su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético le dió a su corazón un atisbo de esperanza, pues el de Katsuki latía con algo que pudo interpretar como miedo.


	8. Chapter 8

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Midoriya Izuku, estaba muerto, Katsuki lo sabía, no hacía falta acercarse para comprobarlo, por el estado del cuerpo era algo completamente obvio, varias partes de su joven cuerpo estaban esparcidas en diferentes direcciones, Katsuki vio a los ojos de Izuku, los cuales ya no tenían brillo alguno, aquellas joyas esmeraldas ahora eran oscuros orbes vacíos de vida y alma, el olor de la sangre inundando el ambiente, el líquido carmesí coloreando el suelo, Katsuki había comenzado a odiar el rojo. 

Los labios del pecoso estaban entreabiertos, queriendo formular una pregunta: 

—"¿Por qué?"—. 

Katsuki abrió los ojos lentamente, de a poco había comenzado a acostumbrarse a las pesadillas, ya no era novedad despertar en medio de la noche con sus manos temblando y la respiración agitada.

"Miedo" 

Un sentimiento que, hasta hace poco, era algo desconocido para Katsuki, al calor de la batalla, en el acecho de sus presas, en la cacería de la que fue víctima, en ninguna de esas situaciones había sentido miedo, pero cuando vio a ese frágil e inutil humano a punto de ser golpeado por aquel auto sintió pánico de verdad, no fue hasta ese momento en el que se percató de la fragilidad de la vida humana, un golpe, una enfermedad, un accidente, cualquier cosa sería capaz de arrebatarle a Izuku. 

¡Y una mierda! 

Izuku le pertenecía, ahora era de su propiedad, retirarse y dejarlo morir era algo impensable, Izuku y él se separarian cuando a él le diese la gana, se lo arrebataria a la muerte misma de ser necesario y es que no era que Katsuki sintiera afecto por aquel chiquillo, si no que Katsuki no le había dado el permiso de irse. 

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, salió de la cama y se dirigió fuera de la casa, parado en el patio divisó la ventana de la habitación de Izuku, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el interior justo frente a la cama del muchacho, dormía plácidamente y Katsuki no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la pecosa mejilla derecha e Izuku de inmediato correspondió a la caricia frotándose entre sueños contra la palma del rubio quien sonrió complacido, sin intención de despertarlo se metió bajo las coloridas sábanas de All Might y se acurrucó contra Izuku colocando su oído en el pecho del pecoso, sintiendo su calor y su palpitar.

—Kacchan...—El pecoso le llamaba en sueños, e inconscientemente le abrazó.

Katsuki podía oírlo de un modo claro, el corazón de Izuku palpitaba tranquilamente e inesperadamente Katsuki se sintió felíz, era un sonido bastante agradable, una dulce canción de cuna que poco a poco lo hizo cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido. 

A la mañana siguiente Izuku despertó a raíz de un ligero frío en su cuerpo, estaba sólo en su habitación, se sintió un poco decepcionado y también un poco tonto ¿Acaso esperaba encontrar a Kacchan durmiendo junto a él?   
Una risilla burlona salió de sus labios, imposible, Katsuki jamas haría eso, de modo inconsciente llevo una mano a su mejilla derecha, por alguna razón sentía una agradable calidez, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente se dedicó a prepararse para ir a la escuela, una buena ducha y un sabroso desayuno se encargaron de subirle un poco el ánimo. 

Una vez estuvo listo salió de su casa quedándose paralizado en la puerta, Katsuki estaba parado al otro lado de la calle, aparentemente esperándolo. 

—¿Que esperas? ¿Una invitación? Muévete inútil—El rubio no dijo nada más, comenzó a caminar lentamente dándole tiempo al pecoso de reunirse con él—Espera, date la vuelta— Izuku obedeció y le dió la espalda, sintiendo al instante un par de manos apretando sus nalgas con rudeza. 

—¡Kacchan!—Izuku salto al instante alejándose de él. 

—Tendré que cambiarles la rutina de ejercicios, tu trasero no se siente tan firme todavía, andando—Indiferente, Katsuki comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela. 

—"¿Esas eran sus intenciones?"—Izuku estaba avergonzado y rogaba por que la calle estuviese vacía. 

El trayecto a la institución fue silencioso, e Izuku mantenía cierta distancia, era consciente de los arranques del rubio, sabía que de no tener cuidado alguien podría verlos en una situación comprometedora. 

Al llegar al enorme portón la pareja se separó y se dirigió al sitio que debían ocupar, Katsuki a la sala de profesores e Izuku a su salón, el pecoso se dirigió a su asiento notando a la clase dividida, por un lado las chicas estaban en una esquina elogiando el nuevo bolso de Momo, la chica adinerada del salón, por otro lado, los chicos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Kaminari y su teléfono celular, por los sonidos que se oían Midoriya ya intuía lo que estaban viendo. 

Con un suspiro, Izuku se dejó caer en su asiento. 

—¡Hey, Midoriya, ven a ver ésto!—Denki le hacía señas para que se acercara a ellos, pero Izuku realmente no tenía ganas de ver los vídeos que estaban viendo.

—No gracias, estoy bien aquí—. 

—¡Vamos Midoriya, a este paso no ganarás ninguna experiencia y seguramente morirás virgen!—Dijo el pequeño Mineta, un tipo conocido por las oscuras intenciones hacia sus compañeras, intenciones que no se esforzaba en disimular. 

—N-no, de verdad, estoy bien—Izuku estaba seguro de haber ganado suficiente experiencia por toda una vida. 

—Ya dejenlo tranquilo, si Midoriya-chan no quiere unirse a ustedes no deben presionarlo—La siempre honesta Asui, reprendia a sus compañeros por su indecoroso comportamiento. 

—Tienes razón, perdona Midoriya, no queríamos incomodar—Kirishima se diculpaba con el peliverde, cosa innecesaria, Izuku no se sentía ni remotamente ofendido. 

—No te preocupes, está bién—Izuku los disculpaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Pero es enserio Midoriya, si sigues así morirás virgen—Mineta se acomodó en su asiento y le dió una mirada de superioridad—Recurre a mi cuando tengas dudas, te respondere todo lo que quieras—. 

—El no te necesita, créeme—Uraraka lo dijo en un tono suficientemente bajo para que Mineta no la escuchara, no obstante Izuku la escucho a la perfección, sonrojandose al instante, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a inhalar profundamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse, no fue hasta que llegó el profesor que pudo sentirse medianamente tranquilo y dejó que las clases pasaran con normalidad.

Todo acabó sin contratiempo alguno, tal como era su rutina actual volvió a casa en compañía de su profesor, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a sus respectivos hogares, ambos se quedaron parados frente al hogar del pecoso, se miraron en silencio unos instantes. 

La mano de Katsuki se movió directamente a la cara de Izuku ... 

—Izuku... Bakugo-sensei...—La señora Midoriya les veía desde la puerta, confundida. 

—¡Mamá! Eh, ah, Bakugo-sensei me acompañó a casa—Dijo Izuku inquieto. 

—Oh... Ya veo...—Inko dirigió su mirada al suelo, parecía incómoda. 

—¿Mama? ¿Que tienes?—Izuku ya se había preocupado. 

—¿Por que no pasan ambos?—La señora se hizo a un lado y les invito a entrar. 

Ambos varones obedecieron sin decir nada, Izuku estaba nervioso, mil pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza ¿Que podría tener a su madre tan nerviosa? Diversos escenarios acudieron a su mente, incluso creyó que su "amorío" con el profesor había sido descubierto.

"Amorío" que palabra más inapropiada para su torcida relación. 

La mujer les hizo tomar asiento en la sala, sentándose frente a Katsuki, parecía querer decirle algo. 

—Sensei, vera, ésto, me apena mucho decir ésto, pero... Usted siempre está cuidando de mi Izuku, pero ahora quiero pedirle un favor...—. 

—¿De que se trata?—Katsuki estaba curioso. 

—Como usted sabe mi esposo trabaja en el extranjero, el día de hoy me llamaron de su trabajo ya que ocurrió un problema... ¡No te preocupes Izuku, no es algo grave!... Pero debo ir junto a él...Pero no puedo dejar a Izuku sólo... Pero ya he dependido mucho de usted... Pero tampoco tengo nadie mas a quien pedírselo—La pobre mujer había empezado a disparar un sinfín de palabras que Katsuki apenas pudo entender. 

—No me molesta cuidar a su hijo, si es lo que quiere pedirme—Harto del balbuceó Katsuki sintetizó las palabras de la señora en algo más sencillo de entender. 

—¡De verdad me apena mucho pedírselo, usted cuida tanto de mi hijo que es penoso pedirle más favores!—.

—Oh, no, soy yo quien abusa de su hijo— Ante tal declaración Izuku sintió la sangre subir a su rostro—Siempre lo tengo haciéndome favores, si me deja cuidarle sentiré que le estoy devolviendo algo—.

Katsuki era un buen actor, si Izuku no lo conociera tanto, casi confiaria en él. 

—¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo entonces! Dejo a mi hijo en sus manos, hoy mismo haré mis maletas... ¡Ah! No se cuando voy a volver...¡Mínimo una semana!¡Tal vez un mes!—Katsuki estaba confuso, el estado de ánimo de la señora cambiaba rápidamente. 

—Tómese el tiempo que necesite, no hay problema—Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva tan falsa como las promesas de un político.

Un rato más de plática acordando algunos detalles y Katsuki por fin pudo llegar a casa, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dirigió al armario y comenzó a sacar varias cosas. 

Un par de esposas, varios kimonos cortos, un tarro de lubricantes, pañuelos de seda, una fusta y una mordaza erotica, sería una buena semana.

Izuku por su parte experimento un violento escalofrío.


	9. Chapter 9

ADVERTENCIA: A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC ENCONTRARAS ESCENAS QUE TE PROVOCARAN MUCHA VERGÜENZA AJENA, PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER EN EL MOMENTO QUE GUSTES.

Izuku estaba nervioso y no era para menos, viviría por tiempo indefinido con la persona que le gusta, casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo el sueño de cualquier persona, era apenas el primer día y Katsuki ya se había instalado en su casa, husmeaba descaradamente por todo el sitio mientras Izuku hacia su tarea sentado en la sala. 

—Me gusta la habitación de tu madre, a diferencia de tu cama la de ella no rechina, deberíamos hacerlo ahí hoy—Katsuki venía por el pasillo con rostro aburrido y se dirigía a él en tono despreocupado. 

—¡Kacchan! Tengo exámen mañana y tengo que estudiar—Izuku se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, aún no olvidaba lo que Katsuki le había dicho anteriormente y se apresuró a corregir—Es-espera un poco, por favor, prometo compensarte después—Que ahora Izuku viera el sexo como algo más natural, no evitaba que se siguiera sintiendo cohibido al respecto. 

El peliverde esperaba una rabieta o al menos que Katsuki insistiera un poco más, conociendo el carácter del rubio eso sería lo normal, pero como siempre, Kacchan era alguien impredecible. 

—Bien, eso me dará tiempo para planear, aún así tendrás que darme algo ahora—Katsuki se colocó a espaldas de Izuku y tomándolo por las caderas lo levantó del suelo arrojandolo al sofá, sin perder tiempo se colocó sobre el pecoso atacando directamente su cuello con sus labios, Katsuki movía su cuerpo frotándose contra la entrepierna semi erecta de Izuku, Deku se dejaba llevar lentamente, era probable que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. 

Kacchan ya había metido sus manos bajo la camiseta de Izuku, sus manos grandes y calidas acariciaban la piel del pecho mientras que devoraba los labios del pecoso sin pudor alguno, un fuerte gemido de parte de Izuku le dió la señal de separarse. 

—Haré la cena—Y diciendo eso se fue a la cocina dejando a Izuku recostado en el sofá, en un obvio estado de necesidad, era más que obvio que esa era una pequeña venganza de parte Katsuki. 

—Estúpido Kacchan—Con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, la respiración agitada y una ereccion en sus pantalones, Izuku se dirigió al baño a hacerse cargo de su problema, sólo deseaba terminar de estudiar. 

Pasaron varios días en los cuales todo transcurrió de forma extraña, Izuku sentía un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago al pensar que parecían un matrimonio, cosas tan cotidianas como ayudarse mutuamente en las tareas del hogar, la suegra preocupada llamando todos los días, hacer juntos las compras, las apasionadas sesiones de besos y caricias, si, ya no iban más allá de ese punto y eso a Izuku le hacía feliz, ello le hacia creer que Katsuki no deseaba unicamente su cuerpo y aunque después Izuku se dijera a si mismo que eso no podía ser, no podía evitar alegrarse por esa dulce mentira. 

A Katsuki, por su parte, le gustaba sentar a Izuku en su regazo y quedarse así por horas simplemente acariciando su cabello mientras veían la televisión, llegando a quedarse profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro. 

Todo ello casi le da esperanzas al dulce corazón de Izuku, ese extraño afecto, esa rara gentileza, casi le hacen olvidar que Katsuki no era humano, con pesar se identificó a si mismo como la mascota de Katsuki, un objeto hecho para satisfacer sus deseos, una criatura de la que probablemente se aburriria pronto. 

Katsuki por otro lado no dejaba de estar inquieto, tocar a Izuku tenerlo en sus brazos, sentir su calor, oír su corazón, esas eran las únicas cosas que podían tranquilizarlo, saber que Izuku existía, que continúa vivo, la desagradable sensación de miedo aún no se iba, pero Katsuki se negaba a reconocer una cosa: 

"Izuku es su debilidad" 

Era una verdad ineludible que Katsuki se negaba a aceptar. 

Eso implicaría reconocer que tenía sentimientos más profundos de los que pensó y eso no le gustaba, ¿Que otra explicación había? ¿Amor? Imposible, aquellos de su especie aman de un modo peculiar. 

Dando y consumiendo, así amaban los Incubos, a pesar de que Katsuki ha vivido decenas de veces más que cualquier humano, aún es una criatura joven, nunca entendió lo que esas palabras querían decir.

Katsuki era consciente de haber arrebatado muchas cosas de Izuku y de no haberle dado ninguna, el jamas había hecho el intercambio correspondiente, había escuchado que aquellos poseedores del amor de un Incubo eran gente extraordinaria y sobresaliente, personas cuyas habilidades eran casi inconcebibles. 

Miró al muchacho dormido en su pecho y se dispuso a enumerar sus habilidades. 

Cero. 

Era torpe y timido como ningún otro y la única habilidad de la que Katsuki podía disfrutar era de lo bien que movía el trasero, pero si el pecoso se enteraba de que eso era lo que pensaba de él, probablemente se enojaría. 

Humanos como Izuku había miles, millones, Izuku no era nadie especial, pero de cualquier manera, allí estaba el rubio, cuidando de él, respetando sus deseos, procurando su seguridad, renuente a alejarse de él. 

—"No lo necesito"—Se dijo Katsuki a si mismo. 

"Entonces dejalo ir" 

Su subconsciente le dió una orden que el se rehusó a aceptar, todo lo contrario, afianzó al joven dormido entre sus brazos, tal como si el pequeño pecoso fuera a desaparecer o evaporarse si lo soltaba. 

"¿Por que estás con él?" 

—"No tengo nada mejor que hacer"—. 

"¿Te preocupa?" 

—"En lo absoluto"—. 

"Te tomas demasiadas molestias por este chico" 

—"¡No lo hago!" —. 

"¿Te gusta?" 

—"Esto sólo es lujuria y nada más"—. 

"Lo amas" 

Katsuki sintió su respiración detenerse, su corazón latía desbocado, golpeando como un tambor en su pecho, el calor llegó a su rostro y un cosquilleo que le provocó náuseas se instaló en su estómago. 

Eso era imposible, él era una criatura superior, no estaba enamorado, además estaba seguro de que Deku le repudiaba, estaba convencido de que la obediencia de Deku se debía al miedo y nada más.

Por otra parte, atarse a un humano era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, sus vidas eran efímeras, enamorarte de uno era algo inútil, ya que, por mucho que Izuku viviera, para Katsuki sólo sería un suspiro, una vez que lo perdiera tendría que enfrentar un mundo sin él, los Incubos que se enamoraban de los humanos eran criaturas tontas, para que involucrarte en una relación en la que al final no te esperaban nada más que lágrimas.

Katsuki volvió su vista al niño sobre él.

—"La última, está será la última vez"—. 

Con brusquedad se incorporó derribando a Deku en el acto, este último se despertó confundido. 

—¿Kacchan?—Izuku un estaba adormilado y tardó en reaccionar cuando Katsuki lo cargó sobre su hombro y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio—¡Espera Kacchan! ¿Que haces? ¡Auch!—. 

Izuku soltó un quejido de dolor al ser arrojado contra el piso de su oscura habitación, la confusión en su mente se acrecentó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Katsuki pegarse a él por detrás, no pudo dejar de experimentar un Deja vu, era tal como la primera vez. 

Katsuki le dió la vuelta al cuerpo de Izuku quedando ambos uno frente al otro, se quedaron en silencio, viendose a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que el rubio hizo el primer movimiento, de su bolsillo sacó uno de los pañuelos de seda que planeaba usar con el pecoso, poniéndolo con cuidado sobre el rostro de Izuku, ocultando así aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. 

Izuku se quedó quieto entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de Kacchan, sólo rogaba por que el rubio no se dejara llevar, no quería que fuera demasiado brusco.

Katsuki, en cambio, no tenía ninguna intención de ser gentil, viendo a Izuku indefenso y dispuesto debajo de él se dijo a si mismo que sería tan bestia como pudiera ser, lastimaria brutalmente ese cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a mancillar el alma de ese niño, lo tomaría sin contemplaciones, lo usaría sin misericordia y a su antojo y al terminar Izuku no sería más que un despojo humano al que abandonaría sin remordimientos. 

Lentamente, Katsuki acercó su boca al cuello de Izuku, pero no pudo morder tan fuerte como quizo, en su lugar dejo un beso suave, una leve caricia con sus labios que produjo en Izuku un leve y agradable cosquilleo, se dedico a repartir besos por aquella zona, incapaz de lastimarlo. 

Con lentitud despojó a Izuku de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y acarició lentamente su torso, con la vaga esperanza de poder arañarlo aunque sea un poco, suaves y gentiles roces sobre la piel expuesta del menor fue todo lo que sus manos pudieron hacer, sintiendo como Izuku se estremecía ante su toque. 

—Kacchan...—Izuku había comenzado a llamarlo eliminando todas sus defensas, optando por callarlo besando sus labios—Katsuki...—Decia el peliverde entre suspiros. 

—"Mierda"—Ante la mención de su nombre Katsuki se había sonrojado, su corazón latía con más fuerza y por primera vez sintió que amaba su nombre, por el simple hecho de sonar tan especial al ser dicho por Deku, si él lo llamaba una vez más, con toda seguridad se quebraria.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Katsuki tomó la camisa de Izuku y rompió un pedazo para usarlo de mordaza en la boca del menor, una vez resuelto ese problema se dedicó a explorar ese cuerpo que se hayaba a su disposición, besos y más besos fueron regados por el pecho de Izuku, Katsuki no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, resignado a no poder lastimarlo, jugueteo con su lengua dibujando figuras en el vientre de Izuku, soplando de vez en cuando en aquellos húmedos caminos, haciendo gemir y estremecer a su acompañante. 

Se despojó de sus propias prendas quedando desnudo, arrancando de un tirón los pantalones y ropa interior de Izuku, mandando a volar dichas prendas a algún sitio de la habitación. 

Izuku tenía sus brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, en una clara posición de entrega y sumisión, Katsuki beso sus labios una vez más, en un beso más largo que el anterior, las manos de Izuku, suaves y calidas acariciaban gentilmente la espalda de Katsuki, quien por impulso, dejo salir sus alas negras como la noche, junto con sus cuernos y cola, quería que Izuku le temiera, quería recordarle que él no era humano, quería que Izuku lo rechazara. 

Contrario a sus deseos, Izuku no se apartó, cerró sus piernas en torno a la cintura del Incubo y acarició con ternura sus alas. 

—"Están frías"—Fue todo lo que Izuku pensó en ese momento, sin darle importancia a lo demás. 

Besándose con inesperada ternura, restregando sus cuerpos con necesidad, anhelandose el uno al otro, rogando para que la noche nunca terminara. 

Katsuki dejo los labios de Izuku quien gruñó disconforme, el peliverde podía sentir la respiración de Katsuki sobre su piel, sintiendo claramente como el rubio descendía hasta su entrepierna, las manos del rubio tomaron con firmeza los muslos de Izuku, repartiendo besos, lamidas y leves mordidas en las caras internas haciendo a retorcerse y gemir, Izuku estaba seguro de que podría correrse con solo eso. 

—Date la vuelta—La grave voz de Katsuki resonó en la habitación e Izuku sintió sus rodillas temblar, aún así se apresuró a obedecer, Katsuki estaba siendo tan dulce, tan gentil, que sentía que su corazón explotaria de felicidad y sin quererlo lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. 

Al tener los ojos vendados Izuku no podía anticipar lo que Katsuki pretendía hacerle a continuación, la mordaza ahogó el grito de sorpresa y de placer que emitió cuando Katsuki separó sus nalgas y sin aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos. 

Izuku movía sus caderas, embriagado de placer, podía sentir claramente como su entrada palpitaba y se apretaba en torno al dedo de Katsuki, el rubio rozaba su próstata una y otra vez provocando gemidos tan fuertes que la mordaza ya no podía contenerlos. 

Katsuki forzó dos dedos más en la entrada de Izuku, expandiéndola cada vez más, una punzada de dolor interrumpió su labor, había estado tan concentrado en darle placer al pecoso que se había desatendido a si mismo. 

Sonrió con ironía, era la primera vez que no pensaba en su propio placer, aún así se mostró renuente a sacar los dedos del interior de Izuku, siguió preparandolo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no le dolería su intromisión. 

Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, Katsuki por fin retiro sus dedos, giró a Deku hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su espalda, no quería perderse los gestos que haría cuando por fin entrara en él, Katsuki llevo la cabeza de su miembro a la entrada de Izuku y se introdujo lentamente en el peliverde, sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban a su paso, como si ese lugar hubiera sido hecho para recibirlo y nada más, pero a Katsuki no le importó eso, sintiendo que algo faltaba, optó por retirar la improvisada mordaza de los labios de Izuku, quería escucharlo gemir tan alto como fuera posible. 

—¡Ah!... ¡Kacchan...!—Hundido en el placer, Izuku no perdió tiempo para llamar a Katsuki.

—Shhh... No lo hagas, no digas mi nombre—Cada vez que Izuku lo llamaba sentía una sensacion cálida en el pecho, algo que Katsuki no podía permitirse, ya que eso sería admitir su propia debilidad. 

Katsuki comenzó a embestir el cuerpo de Izuku a la par que devoraba sus labios y su cuello, Izuku gemía sin control mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Katsuki soltando fuertes gemidos de placer en la oreja del rubio. 

—¡Ah! ¡Si, más!—Izuku sentía que no era suficiente, se aferró a Katsuki con más fuerza, pero eso no bastó, apreto su interior hasta que Katsuki gruñó de placer junto a su mejilla, sin pedir el consentimiento del rubio Izuku se despojó del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada carmesí del Katsuki. 

El incubo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron quietos, perdidos en los ojos del otro, embelesados por un brillo en los ojos ajenos que ninguno supo identificar, Izuku no pudo negarlo más, estaba perdidamente enamorado, sin esperar ninguna indicación, tomó las mejillas del rubio y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron, un beso gentil y amable, tal como era Izuku, Katsuki respondió como sólo el podía hacerlo, un beso intenso plagado de fuerza y demanda, justo como él. 

Katsuki comenzó a moverse nuevamente, dando en aquel punto en el que Deku olvidaba el pudor y gritaba sin contenerse, estuvieron así un par de minutos más, hasta que el clímax llegó para ellos, Katsuki llegó al orgasmo en el interior de Izuku, a su vez el pecoso llegó al final tras sentir como Katsuki se liberaba dentro de él. 

Ambos exhaustos por la faena, se besaron una última vez, Katsuki tomó a un Izuku desfallecido en sus brazos y a paso lento se dirigió a la cama donde lo depositó con una delicadeza hasta entonces desconocida para él. 

Izuku ya no podía callarse más tiempo, sus sentimientos estaban en un punto sin retorno y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios temblorosos dijo: 

—Te amo... Kacchan, yo te amo...—.

Izuku mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperaba un comentario burlón y arrogante, pero tras unos instantes de angustioso silencio sin recibir respuesta alguna, se atrevió por fin a mirar al rubio. 

Katsuki tenía el rostro desencajado y estaba dándole una espantosa mirada que creyó era de asco, tal mueca de desprecio le hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente. 

—Kacchan...—Izuku no pudo decir mas, Katsuki se había esfumado de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con su corazón destruido.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

Un mes, un mes sin noticias del rubio, un mes sin verlo, la única forma de que Izuku supiera que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido real y no un extraño sueño, era mediante la marca en su hombro, marca que solía acariciar de vez en cuando para aliviar sus ansias. 

El rechazo del rubio aún dolía, a pesar de que Katsuki se había ido sin emitir ninguna palabra, ese gesto desagradable en su rostro se había quedado grabado a fuego en la mente de Izuku.

A pesar de extrañar al rubio, Izuku no había querido dar un vistazo por la casa de Katsuki, quien alegaba estar enfermo para no asistir a trabajar. 

Cada vez que Izuku tenía que pasar por el hogar del Incubo, lo hacía rápido y a ojos cerrados, negandose en rotundo a mirar en su dirección, no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer si de casualidad se lo llegase a encontrar mirando a través de la ventana.

Seguía demasiado dolido y triste por aquel mudo rechazo y a pesar de que si estaba preocupado, no quería verlo, si llegaba a recibir otra mirada como esa, probablemente está vez no lo soportaría, ya había llorado suficiente por toda una vida y no quería llorar más por aquel tipo tan ingrato, pero en realidad poco podía hacer por evitarlo, le había entregado su corazón del modo más sincero posible y Katsuki lo había pisoteado sin piedad.

—Al menos lo intenté—Se dijo a si mismo en la soledad de su habitación, había hecho todo lo posible para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de su malestar, pero ambos eran muy intuitivos, sobre todo Uraraka, ella le preguntó si su semblante se debía a la ausencia de Katsuki, él respondió afirmativamente, una verdad a medias. 

Inevitablemente se levantó de su asiento y sus pasos inconscientemente lo llevaron a la ventana, a través del cristal podía ver claramente las luces encendidas de la casa de su vecino, evidencia irrefutable de su presencia en él lugar, poco a poco las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de frustración.

—No eres humano, no necesitas esa casa, no necesitas ese empleo... No me necesitas a mi, entonces ¿Por que no te has ido? ¿Que es lo que quieres?—Izuku estaba en el límite de su paciencia, no tenía idea de lo que Katsuki estaba pensando, quería golpearlo, quería gritarle, insultarlo, Izuku era un idiota enamorado que aprendió a la mala que dos simples palabras pueden mejorar o arruinar tu vida. 

Se alegraba un poco al saber que dejaría de ver esa casa al menos una semana, el día de mañana Aizawa llevaría a todo el grupo a un viaje a un templo en las montañas, Izuku estaba seguro de que sólo era una excusa para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, su profesor era bien conocido por dormir en la escuela una vez se desocupaba, Izuku alistó las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje y dando un último vistazo a la casa de junto, simplemente se retiró a dormir. 

Katsuki por otro lado no sé encontraba mejor, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, estaba avergonzado y no se atrevia a dar la cara, mucho menos frente a Izuku, en el momento en el que el joven había dejado en claro sus sentimientos por él, su cabeza había entrado en shock, estaba feliz, pero más que nada, estaba aterrado, aterrado ya que por mucho que tratara de negarlo, Katsuki le correspondía. 

Si Katsuki fuera humano, se habría tirado sobre Izuku, si Katsuki fuera humano hubiera llenado su rostro de besos, si Katsuki no fuera lo que es, le hubiera gritado al rostro lo mucho que lo amaba, ambos hubieran podido estar juntos, compartir su vida, amarse hasta hacerse viejos y luego simplemente dormir para siempre. 

Pero no, Katsuki no era humano, el viviría en soledad durante siglos, milenios quizás, nada bueno sale de una unión efímera, o al menos eso pensaba él, no se daba cuenta de que sus temores eran tan humanos como los de Izuku, no se daba cuenta de que el único impedimento para que aquella relación funcionara eran las inseguridades que plagaban su mente, lo cierto es que aún entre humanos, el amor es impredecible y caprichoso, pero eso era algo que ellos no sabían aún, eran tan sólo un par de niños, enamorados por primera vez.

Las fuerzas de Katsuki se encontraban en el límite de agotarse, debía obtener energía pronto, trato de acechar a sus alumnos, pero fue inútil, sin importar a quién intentase atacar eventualmente terminaba sólo por husmear en su habitacion únicamente para matar el tiempo y al final, cada noche terminaba frente a la cama de Izuku, viéndole dormir tranquilo, ignorante ante su presencia. 

Katsuki estaba desperdiciando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo peor es que ni siquiera en su casa podía sentirse tranquilo, el olor de Izuku estaba en todas partes y los recuerdos vívidos de aquella vez en la que le hizo el amor permanecían frescos en su memoria, de haber sabido que todo resultaría de esa forma jamas hubiera regresado a ese lugar, lo peor de todo era que Izuku seguramente estaría sufriendo, Katsuki pudo escucharlo claramente, la súplica impresa en la voz del peliverde aquel día en que se marchó, ojalá se hubiera quedado encerrado en ese libro para siempre. 

Le gustaría desaparecer y llevarse al otro mundo todos los recuerdos que Izuku tenía sobre él, de esa forma Izuku tendría la felicidad que tanto merecía y él se pudriria en el Hades tal como lo merecía por haber lastimado el corazón más puro que Dios había hecho. 

Decidió que no quería seguir pensando en ello, salió de su burbuja en cuanto escucho el sonido de su teléfono celular, era el viejo Yagi, director de la escuela, le invitaba al viaje de sus alumnos al viejo templo, Katsuki lo seguía rechazando por varias razones. 

No podía ver a Izuku. 

Se sentía como la mierda. 

Y última, era un Incubo, si entraba a un templo acabaría calcinado. 

Por puro sentido común debía rechazar la oferta, también quería darle a Izuku un poco de espacio, planeaba pasar su semana encerrado con sus pensamientos, ignorando el mal presentimiento que apretaba su pecho.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

El día por fin había llegado, Izuku y sus compañeros de clase estaban frente a un viejo templo ubicado en la cima de una colina, Aizawa se encontraba frente a ello y junto a él un joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de ellos. 

—El es Hitoshi Shinsou, es el hijo de los dueños del templo, quien muy amablemente será nuestro guía en las excursiones futuras, comportense como es debido—Con esas pocas palabras como presentación, Aizawa dejo que sus alumnos se presentaran como era debido y los dejo un rato a solas para que vieran el sitio con mayor libertad. 

Izuku fue de inmediato a ver la arboleda, quería un sitio tranquilo y en paz, pero, durante ese día y el resto de la semana no pudo estar tranquilo, se sentía observado constantemente, en donde fuera que estuviera, sin importar con quien estuviera, sentía una pesada mirada sobre su persona, no pudo disfrutar su estadía en el templo y ansiaba volver a casa. 

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, Katsuki, harto de su semana de encierro, decidió salir a respirar aire puro, aún cuando Izuku no estaba cerca se sentía inquieto y desesperado, caminaba sin rumbo aparente, sólo quería un lugar que pudiera darle tranquilid, llegó al centro del parque de la ciudad mientras miraba el cielo naranja por el ocaso, preguntándose si Izuku estaría viendo ese mismo cielo.

"Búscalo"

—¡No!—. 

"Lo necesitas" 

—¡No!—. 

"Cobarde"

—¡Cállate!—. 

—¿Joven Bakugo? ¿Ya te encuentras bien?—Una voz a su espalda lo hizo saltar, al voltearse pudo ver al viejo director de la escuela. 

—¿Que mierda haces aquí, viejo?—Molesto por ser sorprendido, Katsuki respondió de forma hostil. 

—Mi casa está cerca y salí a dar un paseo, pero tú, estas bastante lejos de tu hogar—. 

Hogar, Katsuki no tenía tal cosa, cuatro paredes y un techo no son un hogar. 

—Por lo que veo tu condición no ha mejorado, te ves tan mal como yo—Dijo el hombre con tono jovial. 

—No me compares contigo anciano, que tu ya tienes un pie en la tumba—Katsuki no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación mucho menos de ser gentil.

—Recuerdame ¿Por que te contrate?—El buen Yagi quería ser paciente pero Katsuki se lo ponía muy difícil.

—"Te lavé el cerebro ¿No es obvio?"—Katsuki sólo lo pensó, más no lo dijo, no ganaría nada haciéndolo. 

—¿Sabes? Cuando el padecimiento de una persona no es físico sino mental, hablar ayuda bastante—.

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo con esto yo solo, ya soy lo bastante viejo como para saber lidiar con mis problemas—Dijo Katsuki con falsa arrogancia, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y en realidad no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. 

—Puedes ser un adulto, pero tus ojos son los de un niño, no temas confiar en mi, prometo llevarme a la tumba lo que sea que me digas—. 

A sabiendas de que no tenía nada que perder, Katsuki decidió sincerarse.

—Estoy enamorado de uno de mis estudiantes, de hecho hemos cogido varias veces, una vez en la enfermería de la escuela—Directo al punto y sin rodeos—Ah, todo fue consensuado, de hecho fue él quien se me confesó—Mas que sincero fue descarado y la expresión de Yagi lo decía. 

—¿Eh?—Yagi se arrepintió de su ofrecimiento pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no creyó que se trataría de algo así—Ah, bueno tú lo dijiste, ambos están enamorados, así que ¿Cual es el problema?—Peleando contra su código de ética profesional, Yagi trato de ofrecer una solución. 

—Somos muy diferentes—. 

—A mis 50 años he visto muchas cosas, pero nunca ví una diferencia que no pudiera superarse—Los estudiantes de Katsuki tenían entre 14 y 17 años ¡Por amor de Dios! 

—Lo rechaze, se entregó a mi en cuerpo y alma, no le importó quien fuera yo, me dijo que me amaba y lo rechaze, justo despues de descubrir mis propios sentimientos y creo que le hize mucho daño—. 

—Entonces...— Yagi no pudo seguir. 

—Aunque esa era mi intención, quería dañarlo para que se alejara de mí... Pero ahora lo único que quiero es verlo y estar con él...—. 

—Todos los seres humanos tenemos diferencias, saber superarlas es lo que nos da carácter y nos hace fuertes—. 

—No entiendo una mierda—. 

Una pequeña risa y Yagi siguio hablando—No te fijes en las diferencias, observa lo que los hace iguales ¿Cual es la tan famosa diferencia?—. 

—Algun día la diferencia de edad terminara por separarnos, no se si podría soportar perderle—. 

—Miedo a la muerte ¿Eh? ¿No conoces a nadie en tu misma situación?—. 

—Conocí a muchos en el pasado, todos acabaron por perder a su persona amada bastante pronto—. 

—¿Parecían arrepentidos?—. 

—No en realidad—Era cierto solían hablar del pasado con cierta nostalgia, pero a su vez parecían esperar algo.

—Y si ellos lo resistieron ¿Tu por que no? ¿Asumes que eres más débil que ellos? ¿No crees que lo que podrías ganar valdría la pena?—Yagi se sentía sucio, llegando a casa se daría un largo baño—Tu y él van a morir algún día, todos lo haremos, pero ¿No crees que sería mejor crear tantos buenos recuerdos como puedas? Si yo hubiera podido encontrar el amor seguramente hubiera luchado por él—. 

—Crear buenos recuerdos ¿Eh?—Si su Deku iba a morir de todas formas ¿Por que no hacer de su vida algo placentero? ¿Quien mejor que él para cuidarlo?—Supongo que no estás tan errado—.

—Mi casa está cerca ¿Quieres venir a tomar un...? ¡Santo Dios!—Katsuki había desplegado sus alas sin importarle nada más. 

—¡Te debo una, viejo! Pero solo yo lo recordaré—Los ojos de Katsuki centellearon y Toshinori se quedó congelado en su sitio unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que Katsuki saliera volando con las fuerzas que le quedaban. 

Mientras, Toshinori parpadeaba confundido, no recordaba lo que había estado haciendo. 

—En definitiva me estoy poniendo viejo—Dicho eso, volvió a su casa.   
.  
.  
.

Mientras, ya entrada la noche, Izuku se encontraba en serios problemas ¿La razón? Shinsou. 

Hitoshi Shinso, monje en entrenamiento y un conocido estimado de Aizawa, estaba obsesionado con cazar a un demonio por su propia cuenta y dar a conocer su valía, sus padres aún no estaban de acuerdo, su entrenamiento aún estaba lejos de terminar, ya que el joven veía a toda criatura sobrenatural como enemiga.

—¡Muestra tu verdadera apariencia! ¡Demonio!—Shinso le apuntaba con una Katana—No puedes engañarme, todo tu cuerpo despide energías demoníacas—. 

Kacchan no dejaba de causarle problemas ni siquiera cuando no estaba. 

Cuando Shinso cargo hacia el dispuesto a cortarlo, Izuku lo esquivo por apenas unos milimetros. 

—¡Basta ya! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Soy humano!—. 

—¿Piensas que te voy a creer? Corre todo lo que quieras, todo este bosque está purificado por mi, las criaturas como tú ven reducida su fuerza—Shinso creía que al mostrar la cabeza de ese demonio a sus padres, ellos le permitirían actuar por su cuenta. 

Estaba bien preparado, el aura de ese pequeño demonio peliverde era bastante débil, como un rastro que alguien más dejó en él, no reparo en pensar que tal vez Izuku sólo había sido tocado por un demonio, hasta donde él sabía, los demonios no dejaban con vida a ninguna persona con la que hicieran contacto, todos eran crueles asesinos. 

Shinso le atacó con su Katana una vez más, múltiples pergaminos envolvían el mango, un rasguño de eso y cualquier demonio la pasaría mal, o así sería si el joven fuera más fuerte, hasta ese día nunca había enfrentado a un demonio de verdad, estaba lejos de ser una amenaza. 

Aun así era peligroso, demonio o no, Izuku estaba siendo atacado con intenciones asesinas, el joven no se contenía, apuntaba directo al corazón. 

Izuku se defendío maravillosamente, pero en determinado momento fue acorralado, con ese peligroso filo dirigiéndose directamente a su cuello Izuku supo que era su fin, las imágenes de todas las personas que amaba llegaron a su mente, Izuku pudo confirmar sus sentimientos nuevamente al recordar a Kacchan y sentir una opresión en su pecho, cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. 

—"Ojalá hubiera podido hacer las pases con Kacchan"—. 

Izuku apenas percibió un tenue olor a sangre y sintió algo cálido y húmedo salpicar su rostro, abrió sus ojos y vió una espalda que reconocería en cualquier parte. 

—¡Kacchan!—Katsuki se encontraba frente a él, la Katana lo atravesaba de un lado al otro, era su sangre lo que salpicó su rostro. 

Katsuki le soltó un puñetazo a Shinso haciéndolo retroceder.

—Mierdecilla impertinente, ¿Desde cuando los monjes atacan humanos?—Katsuki no parecía preocupado por el arma atravesandolo—¡Este niño es mío, no te permitiré tocarlo!—.

—Entonces lo tienes bajo tu influjo—Shinso no escucharía razones. 

—¡Deku! ¡Sal de aquí!—Katsuki estaba molesto, pero debia asegurarse de incapacitar al joven para asegurarse de que no los siguiera, débil como estaba no podría proteger a Izuku.

No le estaba costando mucho trabajo, Shinso aún era jóven y débil, en un futuro podría ser una amenaza, pero no ahora o al menos eso creía Katsuki, el rubio no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, pero lo hizo gastar cada talismán, pergamino y encantamiento del que disponía, hasta que sólo le quedó uno. 

Era arriesgado ya que aún era inexperto, pero no tenía opción, se alejó lo suficiente de Katsuki y de entre sus ropas sacó un libro que a Izuku le pareció terriblemente familiar. 

—¡Kacchan, aléjate!—Con el miedo golpeando su pecho corrio en dirección de Shinso, vio claramente como el monje se heria los 5 dedos de la mano y con su sangre dibujaba algo sobre el papel, lo siguiente paso tan rápido que Izuku apenas vió lo que pasó. 

Un sello de manos, un cántico en lengua extraña, un fuerte viento emergiendo del libro, Shinso arrojó el manuscrito lejos de si, pero cerca de Katsuki, el texto estaba abierto en la parte central, un dibujo conocido se veía en la superficie. 

Sin importarle lo demás Izuku corrió hacia Katsuki, quien luchaba por no ser absorbido, Deku se aferro a su brazo tirando hacia atrás, en un intento de evitar que el viento se lo llevará, apretando los dientes con fuerza cuando la corriente de aire comenzó a arrastrarlo también. 

Katsuki sabía que el libro terminaría tragandoselos a ambos, no se detendría hasta que algo cayera en él, la pérdida de sangre, la falta de energía, él estaría bien, pero no sabía lo que podía pasarle a Izuku si entraba. 

Habiendo tomado una elección Katsuki sonrió, giró su cabeza en dirección de Izuku quien aun se aferraba desesperado a su brazo, levantó el mentón ajeno y dejo un beso sobre los labios de Izuku. 

Este último sorprendido por el beso, apenas pudo sentir el empujón que Katsuki le dió, cayó de espaldas al suelo, siendo testigo de como Katsuki era arrastrado al interior del libro. 

Preso del pánico se abalanzó sobre el texto con intenciones de romper el sello y liberarlo, pero un fuerte golpe en su estómago lo dejo inconsciente. 

—Lo hago por tu bien, perdoname por favor—Shinso se disculpó con Izuku—Purificar este libro ahora sería peligroso, lo quemare temprano por la mañana—Los rituales de purificación debían hacerse a la luz del día, de lo contrario todo empeorará. 

Hitoshi cargo a un inconsciente Izuku hasta su dormitorio, con sigilo lo dejo durmiendo en su habitación y procedió a atenderse las heridas, necesitaba descansar.   
.  
.  
.

Izuku abrió los ojos, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara. 

—¡Shinso!—Desesperado salió corriendo en su búsqueda, le preguntó a cada alumno, a cada profesor. 

—¿El hijo de los dueños? Esta dentro del templo preparaba una fogata—Le dijo Uraraka de modo inocente. 

Sin demora hecho a correr en la dirección que le habían indicado, abrió con brusquedad las puertas del templo, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una fogata ardiendo vigorosamente y dentro de ella se quemaba un libro que reconoció con facilidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku no podía creerlo, aún cuando veía aquel libro reducirse a cenizas, aún cuando el olor a quemado llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, aún cuando sentía el ligero calor del fuego en su piel. 

—Estaras bien, ese monstruo se ha ido, pronto te liberarás de su hechizo, su alma ya no existe—Shinso habló con completa tranquilidad, caso contrario a Midoriya quien creía estar a punto de volverse loco.

—¡Regresalo!—Izuku aprovechó la guardia baja de aquel monje y se arrojó sobre él. 

Hitoshi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, en un instante de descuido Midoriya lo había derribado, quedando este último sentado sobre él. 

—¡Kacchan, Kacchan... Devuelvelo!—Izuku tomó al otro joven por los hombros y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo. 

Hitoshi no pudo defenderse, la realidad era que Izuku no estaba dañandolo realmente, lo pegaba al suelo sin lastimarlo mientras le pedía que trajera de vuelta a alguien que ya no existía, el dolor en aquellos ojos verdes nublados por las lagrimas, la voz rota que suplicaba el regreso de un ser amado, el temblor en las manos que no tenían intención de herirlo, todo junto dieron como resultado una visión que terminó por conmover al contrario. 

—"¿Que he hecho?"—Mas no pudo decir nada, el único monstruo había sido él, cegado por un deber autoimpuesto, había terminado lastimando a alguien que no lo merecía. 

Recordó vagamente el momento en el que el demonio arrojó lejos al jovencito, quizo creer que vió mal, tal vez fue la culpa la que modificó sus recuerdos, tal vez su sed de reconocimiento le hizo olvidar ese momento a propósito, pero lo cierto era que Katsuki se había sacrificado por Izuku. 

Desesperado salio de debajo de Izuku, tomó el balde que habitualmente usa para apagar el fuego y sin demora lo arrojó sobre las llamas, apresurandose a meter la mano entre los restos de la hoguera tratando en vano de sacar algo que ya no estaba ahí. 

De entre las cenizas ya no se podía rescatar absolutamente nada. 

—Lo siento...—No había nada que se pudiera hacer. 

Izuku cayó de rodillas ante la impotente mirada del otro joven, quien desvío la mirada apenado, quería confirmarlo pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de la habitación y dejarlo desahogarse a solas, disculpandose en tono bajo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Izuku permaneció allí dentro lo que parecieron horas, al salir, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, evito a toda costa el contacto con todos los demás, Uraraka e Iida hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado al pecoso, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, para empeorar las cosas, Izuku había pedido que lo dejarían sólo, petición que concedieron con gran pesar. 

Ese mismo día por la tarde fue el viaje de regreso, travesía que fue una completa agonía para Izuku, volvería al lugar donde todo comenzó, llegaría a una habitación plagada de recuerdos de Katsuki, su propio cuerpo tenía una marca que nadie podría borrar. 

Sus amigos trataron de sentarse junto a él pero el puesto a su lado fue ocupado por Kirishima. 

—¿Te molesta si me siento? No parece que tengas ganas de hablar y yo estoy realmente cansado—Cierto, Kirishima se veia en extremo agotado, Izuku intuyó que por eso no se había sentado con Denki, quien era bastante parlanchín, si se sentaba con él no podría descansar.

El pelirrojo probó ser una buena opción, puesto que se quedó dormido de inmediato, permitiendo que Izuku se preparara mentalmente para lo que sea que estuviera esperando al bajar.

Al llegar a casa fue recibido con gusto por su madre, pero alegando cansancio, subió a su habitación, lugar en donde dió rienda suelta a sus emociones, abrumado por el dolor y el cansancio físico y mental terminó por quedarse dormido con las mismas prendas que llevaba puestas. 

Hacia frio, mucho frío, sumado a ello, la incomodidad que su ropa le provocaba terminó por despertarlo en plena madrugada, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí que lo veían sorprendidos. 

—¡Kacchan!...—Izuku no pudo decir más, Katsuki se había apoderado de sus labios en un beso necesitado, Katsuki estaba débil, muy débil, la poca fuerza que ponía al sujetarlo era prueba de ello—Casi no tienes fuerzas, deja que yo me encargue por esta vez—. 

Habiendo dicho eso, Izuku empujó a Katsuki sobre la cama quedando sentado sobre él, gracias a la débil luz de la luna Izuku pudo observar que traía puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que lo vió, la sangre seca y las partes rotas de la camisa le decían que ese era el Kacchan real. 

El Kacchan que había estado dispuesto a morir en su lugar, ya luego le preguntaría detalles, el alivio se mezclaba con la alegría, Izuku besaba el rostro de Katsuki con el pecho lleno de felicidad, se daba el tiempo para acariciar el cuerpo ajeno empapandose de su olor y su calor. 

Despojó a Katsuki de su camiseta y pantalones a un ritmo lento desesperando a su impaciente amante, una insignificante venganza comparado a todo lo que el rubio le había hecho pasar y con la misma tortuosa lentitud se deshizo de sus propias ropas.

Una vez que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, se quedaron unos instantes simplemente mirándose a los ojos para acto seguido continuar atacando los labios ajenos. 

Izuku masturbaba la naciente ereccion de Katsuki con su trasero mientras que chupaba dos de sus dedos, Katsuki veía atónito como Izuku sacaba los dedos de su boca y los llevaba hasta su trasero metiendolos de golpe, ansioso por prepararse a si mismo. 

Katsuki se humedecido los labios cuando vio a Izuku exponiendo totalmente su entrada ante él, dejando que fuera testigo de los dos dedos abriéndose paso en su interior, logrando exitarlo aún más, si es que era posible. 

—Ah... Ah, Kacchan, v-voy a meterlo ahora ¿Esta bien?—Acto seguido, Izuku posicionó el miembro de Katsuki en su propia entrada, introduciendolo poco a poco en su interior. 

—¡Mierda...!—Katsuki soltó una maldición al sentir la estrechez de Izuku en toda su longitud. 

El peliverde, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a esperar, extendiendo los brazos le hizo señas a Kacchan para que se levantara un poco, quedando Izuku sentado en la entrepierna de Katsuki y este último frente a él abrazandole por la cintura. 

Una vez cara a cara, se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, transmitiendo al otro el deseo y la necesidad de sentir al contrario, Izuku comenzó a moverse, un sube y baja lento pero firme, separándose de él sólo lo suficiente para dejarse caer con fuerza y dejar que Katsuki quedase enterrado en su interior. 

Izuku apretaba su entrada en un intento de sentirlo lo más posible y prolongar el placer para ambos, no lo estaban haciendo de un modo intenso como de costumbre, está vez era lento, saboreando cada parte del otro como si esa fuese la última vez que se veían. 

De un momento a otro sintió como el rubio comenzó a acompañarlo con las embestidas, el agarre en su cintura se había vuelto más fuerte dando a entender que sus fuerzas estaban volviendo. 

—¡Ah! ¡Izuku!...Mierda...Quiero...—Katsuki había comenzado a perder el control, sabiendo que de un momento a otro comenzaría a gemir, tomó las piernas de Izuku, empujándolo y dejándolo de espalda al colchon mientras sus caderas aumentaban la velocidad.

—Kacchan, ah, quiero que me beses—. 

Katsuki obedeció sin chistar, acto que lo llevó a pensar si realmente era él quien tenía el control, sonriendo dentro del beso al pensar que no le importaría ser él quien estuviera bailando en la palma del pecoso.

El primero en correrse fue Izuku quien mordió el cuello de Katsuki para amortiguar el gemido que salió de su garganta, quedándose quieto a continuación, disfrutando los restos de su orgasmo mientras Katsuki seguía dentro de él. 

El rubio embistió un par de veces más, sintiendo a Izuku aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda cuando terminó por liberarse dentro de él, un placentero escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió el suspiro de placer que Izuku dejó ir en su oído, permitiéndole al rubio deleitarse con su agitada respiración. 

Se quedaron así un rato, recuperando el aliento que ahora les hacía tanta falta, aunque eso no impidió que continuaran besando y acariciando al otro como si quisieran grabar a detalle el cuerpo ajeno. 

Pasado un rato y faltando sólo horas para el amanecer Izuku hizo la pregunta que se moría por hacer desde hace horas. 

—¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió?—. 

—Kirishima—Comenzó a explicar el rubio—El me sacó—. 

—¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo?—. 

\--------Flashback--------

El sello había funcionado, Katsuki se hayaba sólo sumido nuevamente en la oscuridad. 

—Mira nada más, sellado por un monje principiante—. 

—Esa voz... ¡Kirishima!—Katsuki grito a la nada—¡Izuku! ¿Sabes si está bien?—A pesar de estar atrapado sus prioridades eran otras. 

—No te preocupes hermano, duerme plácidamente, completamente a salvo, no te preocupes te sacaré de ahí enseguida—. 

—No... Déjame aquí—. 

—El mocoso vendrá en cuanto salga el sol y quemara el libro contigo dentro, lo sabes ¿Verdad?—. 

—Que lo haga, es mejor así, ya no creo poder vivir lejos de él, pero si nos quedamos juntos sólo le traeré problemas—. 

—Tu de verdad eres un bastardo cobarde, pero te tengo noticias, Midoriya me agrada y no pienso dejar que lo hagas sufrir por tu capricho—Kirishima sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se hirió el pulgar de la mano derecha, con esa sangre modificó el dibujo central con facilidad, no en vano los dragones eran considerados criaturas de gran sabiduría. 

El libro expulsó una densa niebla de la cual emergió Katsuki aún herido, Kirishima cerró el libro sin preocupaciones, algunos restos de energía pertenecientes a Katsuki aún se sentían dentro del ejemplar, Shinso, al ser aún inexperto no notaría la ausencia del Incubo. 

—Mírate nada más, yo te creí todo un hombre y un chiquillo te dejó así, si aún tuviera mis poderes podría calcinarte fácilmente—El pelirrojo le veía con una sonrisa. 

—¿Como es que tú...?—. 

—Confundido ¿cierto? Verás, yo, el dragón rojo de la montaña, morí hace mucho tiempo, quien te habla ahora es sólo un recuerdo residual de una vida pasada, mi consciencia despertó al instante en que te ví nuevamente, aún así es algo temporal a veces siento que me desvanesco, lo que indica que mis recuerdos van a desaparecer pronto—. 

Katsuki aún le miraba extrañado, comprendia a Kirishima a la perfección, simplemente aún no lo asimilaba. 

—Pero haré algo antes de partir, convertire mis recuerdos en energía y te la daré a tí, podrás volver con Izuku si a si lo deseas o huir como un cobarde, pero te lo advierto, aunque huyas, te lo encontrarás nuevamente, una y otra vez—. 

—¿Como estas tan seguro?—. 

—Kaminari y yo morimos hace mucho tiempo y mira, aquí estamos, incluso nos reencontramos contigo, cuando los lazos son fuertes ni la muerte los rompe, aún si uno de nosotros hubiera nacido al otro lado del mundo, habría buscado su camino a casa—. 

—Si me ayudas ¿Que pasara contigo?—. 

—Yo ya estoy muerto ¿Recuerdas? El dragón se habrá ido para siempre y sólo quedará Kirishima Eijiro, el chico mas varonil que encontrarás en tu vida y con eso será suficiente—Un gesto victorioso adornó el rostro del pelirrojo y Katsuki sonrió sinceramente. 

—Gracias—Fue lo último que dijo Katsuki antes de sentir las manos de Kirishima en sus hombros y una calidez brotar desde su interior. 

\--------Flashback--------

—Ya veo—Dijo Izuku en un ligero susurro. 

—Regrese caminando, ya que quería tiempo para pensar, aunque al final no se me ocurrió nada—. 

—¿En que querías pensar?—. 

Katsuki se subió encima de Izuku, entrelazo sus manos con las del pecoso debajo de él y con delicadeza las colocó a un lado de su cabeza, sin apartar la vista de su mirada.

—En la mejor forma de decirte que "Te amo"—. 

Izuku sintió que su corazón se detuvo, había anhelado tanto oír esas palabras. 

Con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas, Izuku puso un gesto desafiante y dijo: 

—¿Y crees que voy a decirte lo mismo así nada más? Aun no olvido como me trataste, tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera Bakugo Katsuki—Dijo Izuku luchando por reprimir una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas. 

Katsuki sonrió resignado, se merecía eso y mucho más.

—Dedicaré el resto de mi vida a ello, te lo juro—. 

Katsuki lo había decidido, aún si la muerte los separaba, lo encontraría una y otra vez, usaría todo su tiempo de vida para fortalecer ese lazo que los unía y que no se rompería jamas


	12. Curiosidades

¿Sabias qué.... Kacchan es un aprovechado? 

Si la víctima sede su energía voluntariamente, no es necesario el acto sexual, basta con un ligero contacto físico. 

¿Sabias qué... Originalmente Izuku desarrollaría una obsesión con Kacchan, lo que lo llevaría a encerrarlo de nuevo en el libro, para que fuera suyo por siempre?

El primer final que pensé fue ese, temeroso de que Kacchan pudiera abandonarlo, Izuku lo sellaria de nuevo por casi 100 años, siendo Yamikumo, descendiente de Izuku quien liberaba de nuevo a Katsuki, eso no hubiera terminado bien, recordemos lo que Katsuki quería hacerle a los descendientes de Tomura por haberlo sellado.

Otro de los finales iba a ser que Katsuki empeoraria su trato a Izuku, ocasionando que este no pudiera soportar más maltratos por lo que buscaría el modo de encerrarlo en otro objeto el cual quemaría al terminar. 

¿Sabias qué... Antiguamente se creía que Incubos y sucubos eran una misma criatura que adoptaba una forma acorde a la preferencia de la víctima? 

También había pensado que Katsuki pudiera tomar forma femenina y le diera la oportunidad a Izuku de estar arriba por una vez, grave error, Izuku se hubiera desquitado de cada maltrato y humillación sufrida a manos del rubio, sadomasoquimo, fisting, estrangulamiento y demás etiquetas propias de xvideos, al final lo descarte y decidí que haré un one shot con algunas de esas ideas. 

¿Sabias que... Al principio la trama iba a ser totalmente distinta, al punto que se parecía mucho a la serie Inuyasha? 

Cuando la leyó mi hermano dijo:   
-Nel prra, borralo, ni muerto dejo que publiques eso-. 

Y pues empecé todo desde cero.

¿Sabías que... Jamas verás un triángulo amoroso en ninguna de mis historias? 

Este par es perfectamente capaz de complicarse la vida por si solo, no necesita la intervención de un tercero, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. 

Curiosidad nueva 

A lo largo de los capítulos he visto que muchas creen que si Katsuki deja de tener sexo con Deku se volverá humano y podrá estar con Izuku sin problemas...

Eso no es del todo cierto, una vez que la "magia" de Katsuki se agote se volverá un humano y la cosa será parecida a lo que pasó con la villana de la película "Enredados", todos los años que Katsuki lleva de vida se le echarán encima en un instante, un milenio o tal vez mas, Katsuki se volverá polvo. 

En resumen, si no coge, se muere.   
.  
.  
.

Muchos están pidiendo capítulos extras o algún epilogo, pero sinceramente no sé me ocurre ninguna situación sobre la que pueda escribir, al menos yo, creo que todo fue dicho, no se si ustedes crean que quedó alguna pregunta sin responder

Si tienen alguna sugerencia estaré feliz de leerlas.


	13. Chapter 13

El joven de 15 años, Midoriya Izuku se encontraba en demasía irritado, desde hace algunos días, su actual pareja, Bakugo Katsuki, había estado actuando muy extraño. 

Conocía de antemano el comportamiento celoso de su pareja, pero salvo una o dos rabietas silenciosas no había mucho problema, el problema estaba en que desde hace algunos días todo era distinto, salía a altas horas de la noche y regresaba ya entrada la madrugada, faltaba seguido al trabajo y se veían muy poco. 

Aún así, Katsuki no lo ignoraba, cada tantos minutos le enviaba un mensaje de texto, siempre con las mismas preguntas. 

"¿Donde estás?"

"¿Estás bien?" 

"¿No has visto nada extraño?" 

Deku contestaba aquellos mensajes con la mejor actitud que podía, sin saber por qué Katsuki parecía paranoico, que Kacchan no le dijera nada de sus preocupaciones era algo molesto, ¿No era la falta de comunicación uno de los principales problemas de pareja? 

Así pasaron varios días, él y Katsuki se veían cada vez menos e Izuku comenzaba a resentir su ausencia, esa misma noche mientras combatía su insomnio se decía a si mismo que en cuanto viera nuevamente a Katsuki lo confrontaria como era debido. 

—Estúpido Kacchan...—Y con un par de insultos más para Katsuki, Izuku se quedó profundamente dormido. 

Al día siguiente, Izuku se dirigía en solitario rumbo a la preparatoria habiéndose alejado a solo unos cuantos metros de su hogar, Katsuki había comenzado incluso a faltar a su trabajo, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él, si Kacchan quería que estuvieran juntos Katsuki debía ser más responsable, no viviría en unión libre toda la vida y tampoco quería un vago por esposo, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a murmurar, Izuku pensaba en voz alta el futuro cuadro de deberes que compartirían una vez estuvieran casados, que no se percató de que una figura alada caía en picada directo hacia él.

—¡Detente, Deku!-Katsuki gritaba cayendo desde el cielo, importándole muy poco quien pudiera verlo o escucharlo—¡Desgraciado! ¿¡No me escuchas?!—Katsuki estaba furioso. 

—¿Que? ¿Eres tú Kacchan?—Izuku volteó siendo embestido y derribado por Katsuki—¡¿Que...!? ¡Kacchan, tus alas!—.

—¡No te separes de mí, Deku!—Gritó Katsuki envolviéndolo en sus brazos, sin dejarlo levantarse.

Izuku estuvo a punto de reclamarle, cuando un repentino mareo lo hizo callar, sintió como si el mundo entero se hubiese sacudido y de pronto todo se oscureció. 

—¡Mierda!—Katsuki solo soltó una maldición y sin soltar a Deku se levantó—"La ola" nos arrastró—Katsuki parecía muy consternado. 

Izuku por su parte no entendía nada, dando al sitio un breve vistazo se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a su vecindario, salvo un par de detalles, casi podía jurar que era el mismo sitio, lo más extraño de todo era que el sol había desaparecido y en su lugar la luna adornaba aquel cielo nocturno.

Deku estuvo a punto de hablar, más un fuerte empujón de parte de Katsuki lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Maldito demonio! ¡Muere!—Una voz igual a la de Katsuki, hizo eco por todo el lugar, en segundos una fuerte ventisca hizo retroceder a Izuku un poco más. 

Al levantar su vista Izuku quedó boquiabierto ante aquella extraña visión, un segundo Katsuki había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar, diferenciarlos sería una tarea imposible, de no ser por las alas blancas y brillantes que adornaban la espalda del recién llegado, un ángel en toda regla.

Una espada de gran filo se dirigía veloz hasta su cuello, el incubo la esquivaba a duras penas, aquel imitador de alas blancas estaba decidido a acabar con él, el desorientado demonio no podía contraatacar como el quisiera, debía vigilar a Deku y cuidarse de no liberar demasiado poder o podría terminar lastimandolo sin querer. 

—¡Ya basta, los dos, detenganse en este momento!—Una versión mayor que el pequeño Izuku que todos conocemos llegaba corriendo al lugar. 

El incubo quedó anonadado por un momento, instante que el ángel aprovecho para intentar atravesar al demonio frente a él. 

—¡No lo hagas, por favor—El pequeño Izuku se había arrojado frente a su amante con el fin de protegerlo de la espada.

—¡Kacchan detente ahora mismo!—El Izuku mayor había gritado una orden lo que provocó que el ángel retrocediera, los cuatro entraron en un estado de shock que les tomo varios minutos superar, entre las respiraciones agitadas Izuku noto con cierta extrañeza como su versión más joven se había colgado del cuello del incubo y lo abrazaba con fuerza, abrazo correspondido por aquella criatura de alas negras, pese a su apariencia tosca y verse aún más amenazante que su autoproclamado Ángel de la guarda, correspondía al abrazo con inesperada dulzura, mientras que no dejaba de verlos con recelo y desconfianza.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—Pregunto el angel, apuntando el filo de su espada al par que se encontraba aún en el suelo.

—Midoriya... Midoriya Izuku...—.

—Bakugou Katsuki—.

Ambos respondieron sin separarse. 

—Pequeño yo, dime ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Sabes donde estás?— Izuku se había acercado a ellos con cautela mientras que katsuki sujetaba firmemente el mango de su espada.

—Es inútil que preguntes eso, nosotros simplemente fuimos arrastrados por "la ola" y terminamos aquí, pregúntale al plumas de mierda, seguramente él también lo sintió—.

—Nosotros no queremos problemas, de verdad...— EL pequeño Izuku en los brazos del incubo emanaba un aura de sinceridad que no les dejó lugar a dudas. 

—Mi hogar está cerca ¿Quieren venir? Me gustaría que me explicarán que es eso de "La ola"—Izuku hizo ese ofrecimiento ante la mirada de reproche de su ángel guardián.

El demonio soltó una risa burlona y se levantó aceptando la propuesta, su joven amante sospechaba que lo había hecho solo para hacer rabiar a su contraparte, sospecha que se vio confirmada una vez que llegaron a la casa en cuestión y Katsuki se adueñó del sofá, sentando al pequeño Izuku sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo por la cintura, lo que provocó que el rostro del ángel se contrajera en una mueca de ira y desagrado que le puso los pelos de punta a ambos humanos, siendo una sonrisa presuntuosa la única respuesta del incubo, el ambiente era tan tenso que el anfitrión no pudo evitar hacer una elegante retirada, con la excusa de preparar un poco de té.

Ante la ausencia del dueño de la casa, el incubo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó directamente sobre los labios del jovencito en sus piernas, provocando dos sonrojos simultáneos, uno por vergüenza y el otro por furia, para cuando la mano izquierda del desvergonzado incubo le apretaba un glúteo a Izuku, el ángel termino por explotar y saltando sobre el sofa, desenfundó su amenazante arma secreta. 

Un atomizador de spray.

Izuku se quedó pasmado, la última vez que vio una de esas cosas fue cuando acompañaba a su madre al salón de belleza, dejó de hacerlo más o menos a los 5 años, no sabía que esas cosas aun existían, lo más extraño del caso fue cuando aquel ángel jalo del gatillo y el agua empezó a salpicarlos, para Izuku no hubo ningún problema, aparentemente era agua común, pero para el arrogante incubo....

—¡Ahh! ¡Basta ya hijo de puta!—.

La escena pudo ser hasta graciosa, era como cuando un gato se porta mal y el dueño debe disciplinarlo de alguna manera, pero cuando Izuku vio con horror como el cuerpo de su incubo comenzaba arder al contacto con aquel líquido no lo pensó dos veces para tirase encima de aquel ángel psicópata y tratar de arrebatarle el agua, entre maldiciones y amenazas terminaron por atraer la atención del dueño de la casa que en busca de hacerlos callar, salió de la cocina, solo encontrar un katsuki medio chamuscado tirado en el piso y a una copia de si mismo pegado como una garrapata a la cara del ángel, este último aún disparaba en distintas direcciones el letal liquido.

A Izuku no le dio tiempo de contemplar el panorama, al ver las heridas sangrantes y el caos que reinaba en la habitación se dispuso a quitarle el atomizador al ángel y apresurarse a socorrer a su invitado. 

El ángel Katsuki no podía estar más furioso, ambos Deku se habían colocado junto a aquel despreciable demonio, mientras que el Deku pequeño acariciaba el rostro de aquel insecto con suma ternura, el Deku mayor, su Deku, tomaba en brazos a aquel ser repugnante y suspiraba con alivio al ver que las heridas que seleccionar habían inflingido, poco a poco desaparecían. 

El ser angelical estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro recibiría un citatorio o un recordatorio de los pecados que no debía cometer, puesto que todo su ser hervía de celos, él era el bueno y aún así ambos humanos lo veían como si estuvieran frente a un malvado maltratador de perritos, la gota que colmo el vaso fue ver cómo el otro Katsuki se reía disimuladamente y le guiñaba el ojo en un claro gesto de provocación, cuando su propio ojo derecho comenzó a saltar, producto del estrés, simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la cocina, preparar algo de comer siempre lo tranquilizaba y el tenia la terrible necesidad de encajar un cuchillo en algo. 

Mientras tanto, en la sala. 

—¿Que rayos fue lo que te arrojo?—Preguntaba el mayor de los Midoriya. 

—Agua bendita, la exposición prolongada a esa mierda me reduciría a cenizas en un instante ¿No debería ser eso ilegal? Ya sabes, es una jodida arma—. 

—Bueno el clamó estar aquí con el único fin de protegerme, así que supongo que es normal que tenga un objeto peligroso o dos—Izuku veía preocupado en dirección a la cocina, lo único que se veía era la sombra de Kacchan moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras que un delicioso olor a comida comenzaba a hacerse presente— ¿Y bien, me dirán quienes son ustedes y por qué están aquí?—Izuku quería respuestas y sentía que ya había esperado mucho tiempo. 

—Nosotros somos ustedes, solo que provenimos de un mundo diferente, en realidad no hay mucho que decir al respecto, "la ola" que mencioné antes no es más que el nombre que las criaturas sobrenaturales le dimos a un fenómeno que sucede de vez en cuando, no sabemos cómo o por qué sucede, pero algunas veces una misteriosa energía se hace presente en un plano al azar y arrastra en su avance personas, objetos o incluso animales, lo que sea que se lleve termina en un punto ubicado exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero en un plano distinto, contrario a lo que pienses, es algo que sucede más a menudo de lo que crees, personas que desaparecen sin dejar rastro, poblados enteros que se esfuman en el aire... Los que tienen suerte regresan a su mundo y los que no... Quedan solos, atrapados por siempre en un mundo desconocido...—.

Eso último fue dicho con un tono lúgubre y que emanaba desesperanza y vacío, ambos humanos tiritaron ante la posibilidad de experimentar algo así. 

—Entonces... Nosotros...—El joven Izuku estaba por comenzar a sollozar ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a sus amigos y por sobre todo a su querida madre. 

—Tranquilo nerd ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? El flujo del tiempo y el espacio volverá a la normalidad, esto es solo momentáneo, mientras no te separes de mí todo estará bien, no estaremos aquí más de un día, quizá sólo unas horas más—. 

El Izuku mayor no entendía la relación entre esos dos, ese Katsuki era tan amable y protector con el otro Deku que casi parecían amantes. 

—Disculpen, exactamente ¿Que tipo de relación tienen ustedes?—Izuku lanzó la pregunta directamente, pensó en la posibilidad de que fueran amantes, pero lo descartó al instante, seguramente él Katsuki de alas negras era varios milenios mayor, así que era impensable que estuviera con alguien tan joven. 

—Una muy estrecha—Respondio aquel demonio con altanería, sabía bien que de decir la verdad, su Deku y aquel ángel seguramente se molestarían, lo que el emplumado pensará no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero no quería que su joven amante se sintiera incómodo y aunque era obvio que él Deku mayor no había quedado conforme, no tenía intenciones de sacarlo de dudas, aunque la tentación de soltar un comentario lascivo frente a todos era una muy grande, prefirió contenerse por su propio bien, aunque su amante fuera alguien muy joven todavía, podía dar verdadero miedo cuando se enojaba. 

Durante un rato más Izuku intentó sacarle información a la pareja, pero fue imposible, no pudo obtener otros datos más de los que Katsuki quizo darle. 

—¡Vengan a comer, idiotas o lo tiraré a a la basura!—El ángel llamaba a gritos a aquellos que estaban en la sala, cuando todos llegaron al comedor se encontraron con tres puestos preparados, aparentemente Katsuki no planeaba alimentar al Incubo. 

—¡Kacchan! ¿Por qué no le serviste al otro Kacchan?—Pregunto molesto el Izuku más grande. 

—No quieres saber de lo que "ese" se alimenta—Menciono el ángel con fastidio. 

Izuku frunció el seño y se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, no permitiría groserías en su casa, sin importar que se tratara de su mismo ángel de la guarda. 

Mientras Izuku servía los platos para el Incubo el ángel tomaba asiento junto al demonio, este último se deleitaba la pupila observando el trasero del Izuku mayor, el cual se balanceaba ligeramente en su ir y venir por la cocina. 

—"Si así se pondrá mi Deku cuando sea mayor..." ¡Ay!—Un dolor punzante en su muslo derecho lo hizo encorvarse en su sitio, el pequeño Deku estaba pellizcando fuertemente su piel con una clara expresión de enojo, el pequeño grito del incubo, sobresalto al ángel también, quien estaba ocupado teniendo las mismas fantasías lascivas que el Incubo. 

—¿Te encuentras bien?— El dueño de la casa se acercó preocupado al incubo.

—Se encuentra perfectamente , es solo la conmosion— El pequeño Deku respondió en lugar de su amante, pero lo hizo de un modo frio y un tanto a la defensiva, el adulto solo se limitó a dejar el plato frente a su invitado y retroceder hacia su propio puesto.

Cuando el pequeño Deku se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho fue invadido por una infinita vergüenza, lo que provocó que la cena transcurriera en un silencio incómodo, a modo de compensación se ofreció a lavar los platos al terminar, lo cual sucedió sin mayor percance y con ayuda del dueño de la casa. 

Mientras ambos pecosos se encargaban de la limpieza, ambas criaturas sobrenaturales los veían desde el sillón, en un ambiente inusualmente tranquilo.

—¿No le has dicho aún?—Pregunto el Incubo.

—¿Que cosa?—.

—Tus sentimientos, no trates de engañarme, soy un demonio, pero no por ello desconozco esas sensaciones, lo se con solo verte...—.

—No, en lo que a mí protegido respecta, no tengo ninguna otra misión más que protegerlo ¿Y que hay de ti?—. 

—¿No es obvio? Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro desde hace algún tiempo—.

—¿Y que haras cuando su vida mortal llegue a su fin?—.

—Voy a seguirlo—.

—Conozco a los de tu tipo, si quisieras podrías vivir por siempre, solo necesitas seguir robando energía—.

—No, no pienso hacerlo, ponerle las manos encima a cualquier otra persona, sería a un insulto a su memoria—El Incubo se detuvo un instante y contempló desde su sitio la sonrisa de su amado—Si dejó de consumir energía me volveré humano, piénsalo ¿Cómo luce un cuerpo humano de dos mil años?—.

—Polvo...—Finalizo el ángel—¿Ya se lo dijiste?—.

—No es necesario que lo haga, no vale la pena mortificarlo con ello, lo único que espero es que Dios sea misericordioso y me permita renacer junto a el—.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes?—Pregunto el Deku mas pequeño—¿No sé están peleando, cierto?—.

—Para nada, solo conversamos—Dijo el incubo finjiendo inocencia. 

Ambos humanos los miraron con recelo, realmente no le creían a ninguno.

—¿Se quedarán está noche, cierto?—Pregunto Izuku a los recién llegados.

—No... Ya viene de regreso—Dijo el Incubo. 

—¿Te refieres a la ola, Kacchan?—. 

—¿O sea que solo vinieron a comer?—Pregunto el ángel con un tono jocoso, inusual en él.

—Oye, yo no decido como funciona todo ese asunto, Izuku, debemos volver al punto exacto en el que aparecimos—El Incubo se levantó del sofá y tomo a Izuku de la mano encaminándose a la salida. 

—Esperen, los acompañamos—Dijo Izuku apresurándose a seguirlos.

—No—Dijeron ambos Katsuki.

—Si nos siguen podrían ser arrastrados también, por lo regular la ola se vuelve inestable cuando hay demasiado seres mágicos y los dos somos demasiado fuertes, es mejor que se se mantengan alejados—Finalizo Katsuki.

Izuku hizo un puchero que denotaba su frustración, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo partían, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a terminar en algún punto desconocido, sin otra alternativa los dejo partir. 

.  
.  
.

—¡Izuku, cariño, despierta, el desayuno está listo!—Grito Inko desde la cocina. 

Izuku despertó lentamente, antes de levantarse le dio un vistazo a su habitación, después de haber vuelto a su mundo se le había hecho una costumbre dar un vistazo a todo, como si estuviera asegurándose de haber despertado en el lugar correcto. 

¿Que sentido tuvo aquel viaje? Ninguno, solo fue algo que sucedió y ya, había dicho Katsuki cuando ambos volvieron.

¿Por qué Izuku habia sido el único afectado? ¿Por qué Katsuki sabía lo que iba a pasar? El contacto con aquel Incubo lo volvía un imán para toda clase de eventos sobrenaturales. 

Aún así sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante, creia que un dato de vital importancia había sido mencionado y el no había estado ahí para escucharlo.

—¡Cariño a desayunar!—. 

—¡Me duchare primero, mamá!—. 

Una vez dicho eso, Izuku no espero respuesta y se dirigio a la regadera, esa experiencia lo había dejado un tanto intranquilo desde entonces, no quería ni pensar si aquello volvia a suceder y Kacchan no estaba ahí con el. 

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo Izuku el nombre de la única persona que anhelaba ver. 

—Kacchan...—

—¿Dime?...—En un instante de descuido Katsuki estaba detrás de el en la ducha, acariciaba suavemente su abdomen y retiraba las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuello a base de besos y lamidas.

—¡K-kacchan!—Estuvo a punto de gritar pero al oír los sonidos que su madre producía en la cocina se contuvo por completo—No, Kacchan, ahora no, mi madre... mi madre...—Izuku comenzó a susurrar. 

—¿No quieres?...—.

—Claro que quiero pero...—.

—Con eso basta—Sin esperar más tiempo Katsuki introdujo sus dedos medio e índice en el ano de Izuku, el agua provocaba una fricción placentera que hacía que Izuku sintiera la penetración con mayor intensidad, Izuku se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de callar los gemidos que se moría por expulsar .

Katsuki restregaba su pene en el trasero de Izuku, los pequeños suspiros que Deku soltaba lo exitaban sobremanera.

Calor, Izuku tenía mucho calor, todo su cuerpo ardía y cuando Katsuki empujó un tercer dedo en su interior no pudo evitarlo, un sonoro gemido salió de su interior y por poco llega al orgasmo.

—¿Izuku, estás bien? ¿Que fue ese sonido?—Inko escucho aquel ruido y preocupada fue a ver qué ocurría.

—Na-nada mamá, e-es solo, solo un calambre ¡Ah!—Katsuki no tenía piedad, le golpeaba fuertemente la próstata mientras le acariciaba el pene y clavaba su propio miembro en la espalda baja de Deku.

Katsuki abrió la llave que libera el agua fría, no quería que tanto calor terminará por marear a Deku, el cual encontro bastante reconfortante el cambio de temperatura. 

—¿Quieres que vaya a la farmacia a buscar algo para los calambres?—Dijo Inko preocupada. 

—¡SI!—Izuku había gritado sin querer, Katsuki lo había penetrado sin aviso, metiendo por completo toda su longitud—¡Ah! ¡Si, por favor!—.

Inko salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la farmacia, una vez se alejó de su hogar, Katsuki olvidó las cortesías y arremetió violentamente contra el trasero de Izuku, los glúteos de Deku rebotaban fuertemente con cada azote recibido, a pesar de tener sexo de modo frecuente, Izuku aun sentía que lo partirían en dos con cada penetración, sentia claramente como su delicado esfínter era expandido a la fuerza y como volvia a la normalidad una vez que Katsuki retrocedía. 

—¡Ah! ¡Katsuki, por favor, golpea donde me gusta! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—. 

Lejos de obedecer, Katsuki se introdujo en Deku hasta que sus testículos se volvieron un obstáculo y comenzo a moverse de un lado al otro haciendo a Izuku gritar de placer.

—¡Ah... así, así!—Deku levantó ligeramente su trasero en busca de más profundidad preso por completo de la lujuria. 

—Debimos hacerlo en el baño desde hace mucho tiempo, la acústica es grandiosa aquí, tu voz se escucha más dulce que de costumbre—. 

—Kacchan ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Bésame—Izuku giro su rostro, por su expresión parecía que de verdad lo necesitaba. 

Katsuki se detuvo y se inclinó para besarlo, ambos bajo el agua que fluía, se olvidaron de todo lo demás, el rubio salió del interior de su amante y lo puso de frente a él, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, penetrando a Izuku una vez más. 

Izuku odiaba eso, en esa posición, no veía ni escuchaba a nadie más que a katsuki, sus sentidos se embriagan de el, era peligroso, el placer alcanzaba su punto máximo y el resto de sus sentidos se nublaban. 

A la primera embestida puso los ojos en blanco y sintio su interior apretarse, el grueso pene de Katsuki golpeaba su prostata sin descanso, su ano se contraía con tanta fuerza que la fricción aumentaba la sensación, lo único que era capaz de escuchar era el sonido humedo del pene de Katsuki entrar y salir de su interior, su garganta molestaba levemente, seguramente y sin darse cuenta estaba gritando a un volumen muy alto, el sonido de algo cayendo llegó a sus oídos pero lo olvido rápidamente, lo siguiente que supo era que algo extremadamente caliente le llenaba las entrañas, el morbo de sentir a Katsuki eyaculando dentro de él, le provocó un orgasmo intenso, el cual le arrebató la consciencia durante un par de segundos.

Katsuki lo dejo lentamente en el suelo y procedio a ayudarlo a sacar el semen de su interior, Izuku sentía el cuerpo pesado y las caderas adormecidas, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba seguro de que el baño estaba hecho un desastre, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos lentamente y... 

—¡Mamá!—.

Midoriya Inko estaba en el suelo del baño, justo frente a la puerta, totalmente inconsciente. 

Aún desnudo y casi arrastrándose, Izuku se acercó hasta la mujer en el piso.

—¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Cómo!?—. 

—Cuando cambiamos de posición, estabas gritando muy alto, así que abrió la puerta a empujones, cuando nos vio se desmayó—.

El rostro de Izuku cambio a múltiples colores y no pudo hacer nada cuando Katsuki tomo en brazos a su madre y la llevo a su habitación.

Deku no fue capaz de seguirlo hasta varios minutos después, aunque todo lo que encontró fue a Katsuki frente a la habitación de sus madre, totalmente vestido y en completa calma.

—No te preocupes, tal vez no recuerde nada, aunque debería hacerse un chequeo médico del corazón—. 

—¿Pero como? Espera ¿Tal vez?—. 

—Cuando le borro la memoria a alguien, la persona puede llegar a recordar mediante sueños, por muy vividos que sean eventualmente terminan por descartarlos al ser muy descabellados en la gran mayoría de los casos—.

—Oh, ya veo—Izuku suspiró aliviado, pero como si fuera un golpe directo a la nuca una inquietud apareció en su mente—Kacchan—.

—¿Dime?—.

—¿Alguna vez me has borrado la memoria?—.

—¿Tienes hambre?—.

—Kacchan—.

—Deberias desayunar—.

—Kacchan—.

—Tengo exámenes que preparar—. 

—¡Por favor dime qué nunca lo hemos hecho en la oficina del director!—A su mente llegaron recuerdos vividos de "sueños" lascivos que había tenido anteriormente—¡Kacchan!—. 

Pero Kacchan y había desaparecido.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ustedes qué piensan? lo del micrófono fue un sueño o solo es un recuerdo reprimido.

Este capítulo no es más que una excusa para hacerle publicidad barata para otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo: 

"Angelito de mi guarda ¿Mi dulce compañía?" 

Fanfic en el que Katsuki es un ángel malhumorado que debe proteger a Izuku de los demonios que atentan con corromperlo.

9 capítulos disponibles .

y también quería escribir porno en la ducha 😗


End file.
